El amuleto de Ofois
by Mister Walker
Summary: Nico di Angelo pensaba que su vida era un asco, su vida era un fracaso y al parecer su destino era servir a Hades hasta la muerte, pero en una misión se topa con alguien que le hará ver un punto de vista diferente, un chico llamado Walt.


**PERCY JACKSON & KANE CHRONICLES**

"_**EL AMULETO DE OFOIS"**_

Hasta que fue sepultado vivo Nico di Angelo pensó que su vida no podía ser más miserable.

Estaba sentado en la punta del edificio Flatiron ese día mirando el paisaje neoyorkino en la 5ta avenida y Broadway, habían pasado meses desde que tuvo algún contacto con alguien más ni siquiera con Hazel, su hermana del campamento romano allá en la costa oeste e hija de Plutón, la versión romana de su padre, y no era por la distancia, sino por él. Se había alejado de todo y todos, reflexionando y meditando, pensando en lo que era su vida hasta ahora.

Había vivido mucho estos últimos meses, demasiadas cosas para asimilarlas rápido, había estado bastante cerca de unirse a sus compañeros muertos, revivió viejos sentimientos y sensaciones que él consideraba incorrectas que ahora ya no importaban demasiado, pero el dolor seguía ahí.

Las mortales abajo iban y venían en sus ocupaciones como si el tiempo y la vida no les alcanza, Nico no pudo evitar pensar que esas idas y venidas eran como sus años, que fueron y vinieron viviéndolos encerrado en el Hotel Lotus, una brisa fría agito las solapas de su campera de aviador negra dejándole esa melancolía de no pertenecer a esa época, su tiempo ya fue pero ahí estaba, inquietando y perturbando con su presencia.

Él lo supo siempre, en las miradas de Leo y de Frank, en la angustia de Haz quien se preocupó por él siempre sin saber cómo corresponderle apropiadamente porque cada vez que la veía su mente jugaba con él, con un mimo molesto de la calle haciéndole gestos, por segundos veía el rostro de Bianca superpuesto en sus facciones pero en el fondo que Hazel no era ella, era incómodamente incorrecto verla como su difunta hermana quien solo las Moiras ahora saben dónde reencarno, pero no perdería su tiempo ni su vida averiguándolo.

Ella se había ido hace mucho tiempo y él debía aceptarlo.

'Muy bien' pensó sacudiéndose sus vaqueros negros y ajustando su espada al cinturón.

Ahora el viento de media mañana a esa altura agitaba su chaqueta dejando ver el estampado de cráneo en su camiseta negro.

'Hora de trabajar'

En la punta triangular del primer edificio de Nueva York donde estuvo parado un chico de 15 años una columna negra se alzó, lo tragó y de inmediato desapareció.

**O—o—o—o—O**

Después de la gigantomaquía él pensó que nunca volvería a hacer eso otra vez, pero se equivocó.

Su padre restauro sus poderes muy fácilmente, pero más como una necesidad de su sirviente y testaferro que como un gesto de amor paterno, pues necesitaba su mano derecha para cumplir con sus obligaciones y aunque en el fondo a Nico le hubiese gustado que sintiera algo más que eso se conformó.

_Cómo lo ha sido toda su vida, conformarse._

Ahora había aparecido en una enorme sala de hospital con paredes grises, grandes ventanas que daban a un paisaje nubloso y frío, como un cementerio, había dos hileras de camas a sus costados pero solo un paciente, acostado en el extremo más alejado a su izquierda.

El paciente que gruñía y refunfuñaba entre dientes con dolor se calló cuando Nico quedo parado a los pies de la camilla de obsidiana.

'Esperaba una visita mejor' se quejó.

Estaba vendado de pies a cabeza, como si fuera una momia y no se veía muy feliz que digamos.

'Es un honor que el mismísimo hijo de Hades venga a verme a su hospital' lo dijo con evidente sarcasmo.

Nico frunció el ceño y recogió la plancha con su historia clínica del buzón de la cama.

'Siento decepcionarte Menetes…' murmuró viendo la descripción. '…Y lamento decepcionarte todavía más'

Menetes frunció el ceño blanco y pálido que tenía, las arrugas en su vieja cara se acentuaron aún más señalando que era más viejo que de lo que aparentaba, con su cuerpo escuálido y flacucho, la bata de hospital colgaba de su huesudo cuerpo como si fuera un poste para ropa.

'Al parecer la descripción de la criatura que te atacó no concuerda con ninguna de las del formulario' explico el hijo de Hades. 'Por lo tanto no te cubrirán los gastos'

El paciente se puso tan pálido como un cadáver.

'¡Tienes que estar bromeando!' casi gritó.

Nico frunció el ceño y lo miró.

'¿Te parece que yo bromeó?' Amenazó.

Menetes se agarró de sus pelos blancos causándole más dolor todavía.

'Y de paso han pedido interconsulta con Asclepio' Nico chasqueó la lengua. 'Eso va a costar caro'

Menetes lo vio nervioso.

'No importa, todavía tengo la extensión por daños y perjuicios'

Nico sacudió la cabeza.

'Últimamente mi padre está cortando esa extensión del seguro de APOLO MED'

'NO! NO ME PUEDEN HACER ESTO ¡ME VOY A QUEJAR!' chilló esquizofrénico.

Nico le sugirió desechar esa idea.

'Pues tendrías que ponerte en fila, no eres el primero que va protestar, y las furias fueron las primeras, hicieron huelga la semana pasada y sabes lo que mi padre hizo: Las ató a una rueda con palas de madera giratorias y las hizo dar unas vueltas en el Flegetonte'

Menetes tembló, como un niño al que llevan al dentista por primera vez.

'Soy el pastor número uno de Hades, ¡Y lo sabes!'

Obviamente, aunque empezaba a molestar a Nico, tenía razón. Sin los rebaños que vigilaba no tendrían la carne ni la sangre necesarias para alimentar a tantísimos demonios y necrófagos al servicio del dios de la muerte.

El problema era que estos ahora estaban muertos y destripados por todo alrededor del rancho de Gerión.

'Bueno, tampoco tienes un rebaño que vigilar ahora mismo' explico con desgana.

Menetes apretó los dientes y no de dolor.

'¡ESTO ES INCREÍBLE! Primero hércules me apalea, se roba parte de mi ganado y el del rancho Triple G…' Refunfuño. '…y luego viene esa extraña criatura con cabeza de perro, me hinca los dientes y mutila mi ganado'

Nico esta vez sí le prestó atención pues era la misma descripción que figuraba en la historia.

'¿Algo más?'

'Pues fue difícil verlo mejor cuando sus dientes afilados se cerraron sobre ¡MI!' se burló.

Nico le dio una mirada afilada.

Hubo en silencio incomodo entre ambos, como si Menetes esperara algo más.

'Y bien…'

Nico suspiré.

'Hablaré con Hades, pero no te prometo nada'

El pastor gruño, pero tratándose de la muerte era lo mejor que podía esperar.

'¿Al menos viste para donde se fue?'

Menetes le contó, Nico alza las cejas.

'De acuerdo'

Nico se volteó dejando al pastor Menetes con sus quejidos y chillidos de dolor, aunque admitió que si lo había dejado maltrecho y su padre lo envió justamente por esa razón, para obtener información de la extraña criatura que mato su ganado.

Y matarla.

'Descuida, me vengaré por ti' le dijo en un tono más de molestia por cumplir una obligación que por un gesto amistoso.

Menetes gruño.

**O—o—o—o—O**

Hacerle los mandados a su padre era algo que a Nico se le daba bien, aunque últimamente y con la actitud que traía solo le fastidiaban.

Casi le levanto la voz una vez por lo que se hubiera ganado un año más de encierro en su habitación, la cual no era un sitio muy alegre que digamos, cuatro paredes grises y una cama de obsidiana sin televisor ni señal WiFi, era como estar encerrado en un panteón.

Así que se limitaba a asentir y bajar la cabeza, supongo que no igual que Zeus no andaba de muy buenos humores luego de lo de Gea.

'Bien, aquí es' murmuró al encontrarse de frente con la entrada del cementerio Arlington.

Después de un descanso y un poco de néctar para revitalizarse se transportó en sombras hasta Virginia, justo frente al lugar de descanso de los caídos de incontables guerras norteamericanas, al principio le sorprendió que Menetes señalara este sitio, dado esto Nico pensó que podría tratarse de un perro del infierno con rabia pero incluso en ese caso Menetes, de no haber podido controlarlo, no habría sufrido tales heridas.

Aquí pasaba algo raro. Pensó.

El guardia en el puesto de entrada junto al arco de piedra estaba dormido, tenía el rifle apoyado en su hombro y abrazándolo como si fuera un osito teddy para dormir, babeaba por la boca lo que le recordó a Percy, pero el pelo corto y la gorra lustrosa y bien arreglada no iban con él, aunque fue raro para Nico que el guardia estuviera dormido, había pasado un par de veces por ahí y siempre veía al guardia despierto custodiando la entrada o de paso asistiendo a las familias de los veteranos que acudían a visitar las cruces.

'Que raro' Nico se inclinó para verlo en su chaqueta militar azul marino llena de condecoraciones y percibió un olor familiar.

El olor de la muerte.

Una brisa sopló en la entrada, era más fría de lo que él se acordaba.

'Hmm'

Después de dejar el sendero de piedras camino por los bastos campos verdes con algunos árboles ocasionales solitarios o junto al camino o bancas de hierro para descansar, lo más llamativo de todo el lugar eran las cruces.

Hileras y filas de estas perfectamente alineadas, sin ninguna imperfección o asimetría.

Nico podía sentir el aura de la muerte en muchos lugares, pero aquí aquella sensación era muchísimo mayor, después de todo aquí enterraban a los muertos de las incontables guerras y conflictos armados de la nación americana, mientras caminaba por entre las cruces cada paso y cada cruz blanca que veía transmitía hacia su mente las imágenes y memorias de los muertos, era una sensación similar a ver la carretera pasar a toda velocidad a través del espejo de un auto.

Paso por una cruz a su derecha y sin mirar siquiera la inscripción supo que era un soldado de la guerra de independencia, por otra cruz sintió a un sargento de la primera guerra mundial y más adelante a un paracaidista de la 101 muerto en Europa, veteranos de Vietnam, de la guerra de Corea, Afganistán Irak etc. Sintió también un muerto de la guerra civil, curiosamente también fue un mestizo hijo de Hermes pero no le sorprendió.

Durante la guerra civil ambos campamentos, el romano y el griego se enfrentaron, corrió mucha sangre en aquel entonces y pudo volver a repetirse, por suerte fue al revés.

'De no haber llegado con la Atenea Partenos de vuelta…' pensó.

Sacudió la cabeza, eso ya era historia antigua… además solo le hacía sentir igual o peor de lo que ya estaba.

Cualquiera pensaría que entre tantos muertos seguir el olor a uno sería difícil, no para Nico, quien además de poder diferenciar a los muertos el olor que percibió del guardia era misteriosamente evidente a diferencia de los otros.

Además había algo que no le gustaba, ese olor no era el mismo que su padre que era un dios ni él que era su hijo desprendía.

_Era un aroma igual pero totalmente distinto._

Siguió el olor por el sendero hasta llegar a un panteón de aire griego (una fachada triangular con cuatro columnas de granito blanco sosteniéndolas de frente) que resultaba ser el lugar de descanso George Washington Parke Custis, hijo de Atenea y el gestor principal de la independencia norteamericana, coronando una colina verde junto a un sendero de árboles, vio a algunos turistas parados tomando fotos, no repararon en el extraño chico de ropa negra acercándose con una espada negra al cinto.

Entonces Nico vio al perro.

Era un cachorro de rotweiller a simple vista, seguramente eso también pensaban los turistas que apenas le prestaron atención mientras el perro escarbaba juguetonamente en el césped abriendo un hoyo.

'¿Que tenemos aquí?'

Nico se agachó para ver mejor al perro que lo ignoraba, sus ojitos negros y brillosos, sus arrugas en la cabeza y el ceño, sus patitas rechonchas y su colita moviéndose frenéticamente lo hubieran visto adorable, salvo por un detalle.

El misterioso olor provenía de ese perro.

Nico desenvaino su espada de acero estigio, un metro de mortal metal negro que helaba la piel solo de verlo, con la punta golpeteó al perro en su trasero, el perro alzó su tierna cabecita y lo miro, el mestizo se vio reflejado en esos ojitos brillosos como si le dijeran: _¿Quieres cavar conmigo?._

'Oye chucho, mírame cuando te hable'

El perro le pataleó un poco de tierra poniéndolo de malas, no importa lo adorable que se viera, definitivamente no era solo un perro. Aunque pareciera inofensivo.

Nico molesto por eso alzo su espada, pero en ese lapso el perro ya no estaba ahí.

'Eh'

'¡GUAU!'

Se volteó de sorpresa cayendo con el trasero en el hoyo en la tierra, el perrito con las patitas abiertas en el suelo agitaba su cola como si buscara jugar con él, Nico casi sintió ganas de obedecerle pero no estaba ahí por eso.

'No puedo creer que esta cosita haya matado a todo el ganado de Menetes' dijo Nico pensando que ni siquiera podría con un hueso de goma.

'_¡Fíjate que sí!'_ hablo una vez en su mente.

Se paralizó al instante, ¿acaso el perro le hablaba?. No movió los ojos ni la boca, seguía jadeando tiernamente sacando su gran y rosada lengua.

'_Disculpa si me comí a tus vacas, es que tenía hambre' _el perro se sentó.

Nico sacó finalmente su trasero de la tierra y lo miró.

'¿Qué eres?'

'_Alguien con quien no deberías meterte' _

'¿Perdón?'

'_Vete ahora que ando de buen humor con el estómago lleno, niño griego de la muerte'_

Naturalmente cuando un perro que te amenaza telepáticamente deja de ser lindo, y más aún si se refiere a ti en un contexto fuera de raza.

'No eres un perro del infierno, ¿cierto?'

Un turista que miraba raro al chico que hablaba con un rottweiler le tomo una foto.

'_Soy mucho más que eso'_

Se oyó un grito, el turista retrocedió a rastras por el suelo alejándose de su cámara, el resto de la gente se acercó a ver qué pasaba poniéndose nervioso al semidiós, pero el perro estaba de lo más tranquilo.

'_Ellos lo saben' _le señalo mentalmente de nuevo.

Cuando alzaron la cámara digital y vieron la foto también retrocedieron alarmados y asustados, como si hubieran visto el fantasma de un veterano caminar por ahí.

'_última advertencia niño griego' _el perro dejo de jadear.

Nico se levantó del suelo empuñado su espada.

'_Como quieras'_

Luego el perro dejo de ser lindo.

Sus hombros crecieron así como sus patas, se alargó su espalda y sus garras brotaron como navajas automáticas, su pelaje se volvió desgreñado y sucio, su hocico chato se alargó hasta parecer el de un chacal, sus orejas crecieron afilándose como navajas, mágicamente aparecieron pulseras doradas en los tobillos de sus cuatro patas, una placa de oro con gemas en su pecho además de llevar el penacho de su cola trenzada y amarrada con un brazalete de oro y diamante.

Su pelaje era negro, tan oscuro como el abismo que conduce al tártaro pero sus ojos dorados de pupilas igual negras y rasgadas mirándolo afiladamente como si fuera un trozo de jamón o el hueso que estuviera desenterrando.

'de acuerdo'

El perro ladró, sintió la onda expansiva oscura y fría como si le clavaran estaca de hielo en la frente. Los mortales cerca al panteón temblaron como si estuvieran en un congelador justo a medio verano, algunos se desmayaron y los otros comenzaron a correr armando alborotó.

Nico le apunto con la espada.

'_Crees que puedes matarme, pequeño' _su voz ahora se oía más fiera y severa en su cabeza.

'No serías el primero' le espetó.

Volvió a ladrar y Nico tuvo que esforzarse para no caerse y hacerse bolita, las rodillas le temblaban y su corazón palpitaba, creyó haber perdido el miedo cuando estuvo en el tártaro, vagando por aquella dimensión que resultó ser un cuerpo viviente, pero para a diferencia de Percy y Annabeth, los hijos de Hades podían ver las cosas relacionadas con el inframundo de forma diferente a la que percibían los mortales, como la nariz de un perro que puede percibir mejor hasta el más simple y minúsculo de los olores.

Para él fue como un perro oliendo un pedo echado justo enfrente su cara, fue un atentado a sus sentidos.

Aunque este de ahora no lucía tan aterrador como otros monstruos y dioses que conoció, le transmitía esa sensación de miedo y pavor ante algo nuevo y completamente desconocido para él.

'_Ya es muy tarde para correr' _le dijo dando un paso hundiendo sus garras en la tierra. _'Ahora te borraré de la faz de la tierra'_

Nico apuntó al suelo con su mano y la tierra se abrió.

Decenas de muertos acudieron a su llamado, soldados de diferentes épocas formando filas frente a él, granaderos, mosqueteros, infantes de marina rangers y ¿Hoplitas griegos?. Nico no sabía cómo llegaron al cementerio guerreros griegos pero no le importó, el perro ni se inmutó mientras Nico les ordenó a todos atacar.

Las balas rebotaron en su pelaje como si fuera blindado.

Los hoplitas y soldados a espada cargaron pero el perro rugió y los muertos se disolvieron en medio de un rugido, Nico puso una rodilla al suelo apenas resistiendo esta vez la onda expansiva que casi le congela los huesos, sus rodillas no dejaban de temblar hasta que tuvo que golpearlas.

'_Tienes miedo, niño griego?' _le hablo petulante. _'Deberías'_

Nico grito y ató de las patas y la espalda con sombras al perro sometiéndolo en el suelo, por un brillante segundo creyó tenerlo bajo control, hasta que algo lo agarró por detrás con fuerza, volteó sobre su hombro y vio el rostro cadavérico de otro muerto, pero él no lo había convocado, además las facciones de este muerto no eran griegas, ni siquiera estadounidenses.

Volvió a ver al perro chacal y ya estaba rodeado por olas de muertos iguales al que lo tenía apresado, vestían falditas grises y doradas levantando espadas de aspecto raro, su hoja era curva como un signo de interrogación, con esas rompieron para su asombro las ataduras negras que rodeaban al perro.

'¿Qué eres?' vociferó.

'_Ustedes me llamaban "Ofois" 'escupió_. _'Hades no es el único que reina sobre la muerte'_

Nico jamás había escuchado ese nombre, ni tampoco oyó a su padre decirlo.

Los muertos se abalanzaron sobre Nico, cortó a dos antes de que le cayeran encima como una línea de defensa de la NFL, lo levantaron mientras gruñía ordenándoles que se vayan y desintegren pero no le obedecían, así que convocó a los suyos, Ofois contratacó levantando más de esos guerreros que ahora que los reconoció eran muertos egipcios guerreros, los guerreros egipcios vencieron rápidamente a los muertos griegos y rodearon a Nico todavía apresado.

Nico furioso explotó ondas de oscuridad a su alrededor, los muertos lo soltaron por un instante pero Ofois volvió a rugir y las olas oscuras de Nico se disolvieron, los guerreros egipcios lo apresaron de nuevo.

'_¿Crees que puedes igualar a un dios?, semidiós' _le espetó.

Acercó su peluda cabeza de chacal perro y lo miró, Nico sintió como si escarbara en su alma, viendo sus más profundos recuerdos y emociones, incluso esa parte de él que no quería aceptar y rechazó varias en su vida.

'_Típico joven griego' _soltó al respecto.

Se dio vuelta y se alejó caminando hacia el hoyo que abrió en la tierra frente al sepulcro de Washington, Nico vio impotente como el chacal pero olisqueó el hoyo y volvió a excavar, forcejeó con los muertos egipcios sin poder quitárselos, Ofois ahora tenía la cabeza metida en el hoyo mientras sus garras como cuchillas grandes apartaban tierra a los lados como una excavadora.

'_Ese mago dijo que estaba aquí' _refunfuño olvidando que le transmitía sus pensamientos a Nico.

Nico no sabía de qué hablaba.

Una montaña de tierra y césped después, Ofois aulló triunfal.

'¡Por fin!' Levanto su cabeza al suelo de nuevo y entre sus colmillos colgaba algo.

Un amuleto.

Era triangular broncíneo con una jema roja en el centro, y líneas de metal negras en sus bordes.

'¿Qué es eso?' Nico murmuro anonadado.

Ofois camino hasta él con el colgante pendiendo, Nico de pronto vio siluetas bailarinas largas alrededor del amuleto, rostros quejosos y lastimeros como sombras, como si lamentaran de ser parte de un accesorio para el cuello, el objeto desprendía la misma sensación fría que el perro-chacal al aullar, las rodillas de Nico temblaron de nuevo, su aliento se volvió frio, su corazón bajo sus latidos.

Era como si el amuleto le chupara la vida.

'_Lo siento niño griego, no vivirás lo suficiente para ver mi nuevo mundo'_

Ofois rugió y los muertos egipcios se pusieron a trabajar.

Unos jeroglíficos egipcios brillaron frente a él.

(Una cruz ansiada sobre un sarcófago)

De pronto un sarcófago emergió de entre la luz con un mascarón de faraón en la cara y se abrió frente al mestizo, uno de los muertos giró su muñeca con fuerza torciéndola, Nico grito soltando su espada y los muertos sacaron cientos de metros de cinta y vendas blancas.

'Espera, no…?!' chilló de dolor.

La vista se le puso roja de dolor, pero alcanzó a ver como los guerreros vaciaban sus bolsillos y lo transformaban en una momia, Nico gritó y maldijo mientras lo iban envolviendo de pies a cabeza tratando de detenerlos con olas de oscuridad y guerreros muertos, pero Ofois rugía disipando la oscuridad y los guerreros de las espadas curvas derrotaban fácilmente a los hoplitas y espadachines griegos muertos que invocaba.

'¡Suel-tamé!' gruño de dolor.

Los muertos lo tumbaron dentro del sarcófago de madera y de pie lo arrastraron hasta el mismo hoyo del que Ofois extrajo el amuleto.

'Dioses…'

Voltearon el sarcófago para que el perro-chacal lo mire.

'_Aquí termina tu viaje, niño griego' _Ofois ensancho la sonrisa enseñando la fila de dientes afilados. '_Y descuida, pronto controlaré también la Duat y el otro reino de la muerte así que no será la última vez que nos veamos' _dijo dándose la vuelta.

Y posteriormente los muertos tumbaron el sarcófago en el hoyo.

Ofois como un perro enterrando un hueso, comenzó a escarbar la tierra cerrando el hoyo, los gritos de Nico eran ahogados a través de las vendas, sus ojos cubiertos solo sintieron el poco de tierra que rociaron encima en un rito ceremonial, luego escuchó como la puerta caía y golpeaba, quedó por completo en la oscuridad acompañada por el impacto de la tierra cubriendo el sarcófago, se retorció, dio vuelta y grito más fuerte causándose más daño a la muñeca rota cuyo dolor subía por su brazo como si sumergiera este en una fuente de lava.

Finalmente todo quedo en silencio.

Lo único que escuchaba era el sonido de sus pensamientos y el de su propio corazón palpitando, no solo oía, sino también podía sentir la oscuridad rodeándolo, era como si lo metieran en una letrina pública cerrada por fuerza y echada a un hoyo con cemento.

'¡Ofois! ¡OFOIS!'

Una sensación de miedo, soledad y pena lo invadió.

Comenzó a entrar en pánico, ya había sido encerrado una vez de esta forma, un recuerdo de Italia y una vasija de bronce volvió a su mente para atormentarlo junto con la otra cantidad de cosas que le pasaron, estuvo por casi un mes encerrado en la prisión que Oto y Efíaltes, gigantes hijos de Gea, crearon para él, usado de carnada para atraer a sus amigos a la muerte, poniendo a Percy en peligro también quien tuvo que luchar contra ellos junto con Jasón y Baco, la versión romana de Dionisio, para liberarlo.

Lo había visto en sus sueños, un barco con cabeza de dragón volando por el mar hacia ellos.

Si sus amigos lo vieran ahora sentirían pena, pensó.

Se sentía igual que aquella vez solo, asustado, débil. Él siempre había vivido en el palacio subterráneo de su padre, el inframundo un reino bajo tierra, cualquiera pensaría que era natural acostumbrarse y no tener miedo pero luego de su experiencia con la vasija de bronce, Nico se volvió un poco claustrofóbico después de esto aunque NUNCA lo admitiría, ni a su padre ni a sus amigos (si alguna vez volvía a verlos) Creyó que su mente iba a explotar y volverse un muerto finalmente.

Su pecho subía y baja inhalando y exhalando aire violentamente.

Su mente daba vueltas, si seguía a este paso y no se calmaba entraría en shock y sería su fin.

'Contrólate, Nico' respiró. Todo seguía en silencio, ya no escuchaba nada encima, ni a Ofois, los muertos, ni siquiera a los mortales gritando, probablemente la gente ya haya huido y reportado las cosas raras que pasaban en el cementerio, quizá la policía o algún otro servicio de emergencia este en al área peinando el lugar, tal vez ya estén arriba pero él no alcanzaba a oírlos.

Se preguntó qué tan raro sería que un chico de quince años saliera de la tierra.

Le tomo varios segundos, su respiración disminuyó, la cabeza ya no le daba tantas vueltas. Aún estaba a oscuras y tenía miedo pero dejo de revolverse, aquellas vendas sí que eran duras, por más que se estrujo no las pudo ni rasgar, era como estar envuelto en papel burbuja.

'Respira… 1, 2… 1,2…'

Pero era difícil no sentirse asustado cuando te entierran vivo, solo el hecho de ser sepultado era bastante malo, como hijo de Hades siempre había tenido su poder y controlar sobre la muerte, las sombras, espíritus, fantasmas y algunos demonios le obedecían, podía invocarlos para pelear por él, además también podía controlar las sombras, una parte de él admitió que era genial.

Pero los muertos que él controlaba… para empezar creyó que conocía todo lo relacionado con dioses de la muerte y las sombras, pero de Ofois nunca había oído, además los muertos que invocó eran más fuertes que los suyos, además este entierro que realizaron con él definitivamente no era griego.

Ellos normalmente se cremaban.

'Un dios egipcio de la muerte' Nico habló solo en la oscuridad.

El chacal (que era el animal símbolo de los muertos egipcios), el sarcófago (con la cara de un faraón), Duat y esas extrañas armas que empuñaban los muertos junto con las falditas… su mente regresó todavía más atrás en el tiempo, cuando aún vivía inocente a la verdad de su origen, en Italia.

Su madre los había llevado a él y Bianca a un museo en Italia, había una exhibición de armas antiguas que ahora le resultaban familiares, ¿la espada curva cuál era su nombre?.

'_¡Jopesh!'_ exclamo con la boca vendada.

Sintió que de pronto su mundo daba un giro de 360 grados como una montaña rusa.

El cosmos debía ser más grande y absurdo de lo que pensó, ya tenía suficiente lidiando con dioses y monstruos griegos, ahora también debía tratar con un mundo egipcio oculto… aunque nada de eso importaba si no salía de ese féretro.

Se concentró tratando de llamar a sus muertos aunque el dolor de la muñeca rota no ayudaba, los sintió moverse en la tierra alrededor del subsuelo, les ordenó mentalmente que rompiera el sarcófago pero también fue inútil, aporreaban la madera sin agrietarla siquiera, Nico gritó lleno de frustración deshaciendo su control volviendo a la oscuridad del silencio.

'Realmente es mi fin' pensó.

¿Por qué no? Después de todo, su vida fue miserable hasta el día de hoy y podía empezar en cualquier parte de ella para comprobarlo.

Perdió a su madre de pequeño víctima de un pacto maldito, quedo colgado y suspendido en el tiempo dentro de un hotel mágico, luego su hermana lo abandonó uniéndose a las cazadores para luego morir bajo su servicio, después se volvió sirviente de Hades pensando que encontraría amor y cariño pero se convirtió en la mula de carga para los problemas del dios, y ni hablar de la gigantomaquía, un mes encerrado en una vasija no fue bueno para su salud.

'_¿Y tú encuentro con Cupido?_'

Nico no sabía si había oído o imaginado la voz, pero le contestó.

'¡cállate!'

En serio realmente sentía lástima de sí mismo, atrapado y sepultado vivo por un dios egipcio sin nadie que venga en su ayuda, moriría solo y apartado de los demás aunque él se buscara en un principio, luego de poner un pie fuera del Argo II al aterrizar.

Que importaba si muriera, a nadie por supuesto.

Simplemente bajaría abajo (si es que Caronte se dignaba de dejarlo paso) y rondaría entre los muertos, los elíseos no estaban en su mente después de toda su vida de fracaso, incluso Hades podría no permitirle morir y seguir usando a su fantasma o sombra o lo que quedase de él para seguir sirviéndole.

'Creo que… es mejor así' murmuró.

Echó la cabeza vendada apoyándola en la cabeza, bajo su respiración y dejo que su corazón aminorara el latigo… sería el primer hijo de Hades en la historia del mundo y la mitología que se dejaba morir.

'Muy honorable final ¿eh?'

De pronto el sarcófago se sacudió bajo tierra, Nico cabeceó con la tapa y el respaldo del sarcófago como una pelota de tenis entre dos raquetas.

'¡Auch!' se enojó.

De nuevo otro golpe, más fuerte.

Sea lo que sea que este provocándolo debía ser muy fuerte para sentirlo a 6 metros bajo tierra.

¡PAAAMM!

Echo la cabeza para atrás por la fuerza del ascenso, en la oscuridad oyó la tierra removerse como si estuviera en una mezcladora de cemento, luego una explosión un ruido sordo que pitó en sus oídos, sintió el polvillo dentro del ataúd cubrirlo, oyó la madera crujir y levantarse, los rayos del sol lo calentaron sacándole del trance frío en el que casi cae.

Sentir el sol de nuevo en su piel, aunque estuviera cubierta, fue conmovedor.

Las vendas se rasgaron para su sorpresa y el sol lo encegueció.

'Ay!'

Aun medio vendado se cubrió con una mano ante el dolor de sus globos oculares, se sentía como si fueran dos uvas exprimidas, pronto el sol dejó de brillar un poco como si le hubieran puesto un protector de pantalla encima.

'Vaya' dijo una voz gruesa. 'Mira lo que encontramos'

Nico parpadeó apresuradamente para acostumbrarse de nuevo al sol, una vez logrado vio a la persona que lo había salvado.

A pesar del poco brillo aun molesto del sol pudo notar su piel oscura café como las habas, una cabeza afeitada en un peinado corto y un cuerpo atlético musculoso bien tonificado, vistiendo con una remera de lino negra con las mangas rasgadas sobre unos vaqueros azules y zapatillas de la NFL pero lo que más resaltaba era los amuletos.

De su cuello colgaban innumerables cantidad de collares, amuletos y talismanes de todo tipo.

Además llevaba una vara larga colgando de la espalda y una más corta colgando del cinturón de sus vaqueros.

'Cof! cof!' Nico tosió un poco de tierra que le cayó a la boca una vez que lo liberaron.

El extraño chico lo miro raro, como si esperaba encontrar otra cosa del hoyo donde lo enterraron.

'¿Estas bien?' Su voz parecía oírse doble por unos instantes.

Le resulto una pregunta estúpida pero Nico pensó que no podía ser grosero, aunque su humor fuera de "perros" por culpa de uno.

'Ahora sí, gracias' le tendió una mano.

Al estrecharla pudo sentir la muerte del chico en su cabeza, bueno técnicamente estaba vivo pero esa sensación que desprendía con tocarlo era igual el hilo de las Moiras a punto de ser cortado, una sensación de muerte inminente que pendía de un hilo, pero de uno bien fuerte.

'Si, al parecer llegamos tarde' el chico moreno se dijo así mismo.

Como si hablara con alguien más.

'¿Disculpa?'

El chico se río.

'Lo siento, aun no me presentó'

La cabeza de Nico daba vueltas, no solo por el enclaustramiento si no por la presencia de este chico, cuya aura de muerte lo desconcertaba. ¿Acaso tendría alguna relación con el perro chacal?

'Soy Walt Stone, encantado'

Era bastante amistoso a primera vista, tanta amabilidad era sospechosa para el hijo de Hades, quiso pero apenas movió la muñeca grito de dolor, Walt se sobresaltó y abrió una bolsa de lino café que colgaba del hombro, saco un pequeño frasco de cerámica encorchado y se lo ofreció, Nico desconfió estudiante primero al chico, tenía esa apariencia tosca y ruda del distrito Brooklyn, no le sorprendería que fuese de ahí, además esos amuletos que colgaban de su cuello… eran similares a los que el perro tenía.

El aura de muerte que desprendía era como la radiación que desprendía una máquina de rayos x.

'Esto…' Nico miraba el frasco y a Walt de forma extraña.

'Solo es una simple poción de curación' rio amistoso. 'Por cómo te veo, creo que la necesitas'

Nico vio el sitio donde los muertos egipcios lo habían asaltado, el frasco de ambrosía de emergencia que guardaba en su chaqueta estaba roto y la comida divina aplastada contra el suelo.

'Tal parece que sí' tomo el frasco y con cautela lo llevó a sus labios.

El líquido lo calentó por dentro como si lo metieran al microondas, el fuego de dolor que ardía en su muñeca se apagó, sintió como los huesos se acomodaban y los ligamentos se unían de nuevo, en solo segundos ya podía mover los dedos.

'Asom…broso' murmuro atónito.

Walt asintió, con la muñeca de su brazo bueno sana volvió a levantar su espada de acero estigio y se la puso al cinto.

'Jaz es la mejor del mundo en prepararlas' sonrió frunciendo el ceño luego. 'Descuida, no se lo diré a Sadie' se dijo a sí mismo.

Pensó que debería agradecerle a la tal Jaz, más cuando lo vio hablarse así mismo Nico alzo una ceja. Hablar con este chico comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso, este volvió a concentrarse en él, por su mirada sabía que empezarían las preguntas y estaba decidido a obtener las respuestas.

'Aún no se tu nombre'

Por lo general Nico no confiaba en nadie, pero con lo de la muñeca rota estaba en deuda.

'Soy Nico, Nico di Angelo'

Walt abrió los dos ojos, como si no estuviera acostumbrado a oír esa clase de nombres.

'Tienes un buen nombre' sonrió. 'Si, ya voy a preguntarle' volvió a decirse así mismo.

Nico se sintió extraño, nunca nadie le había dicho eso.

'¿Tú abriste la tumba?'

Asintió.

'Aunque por tu mirada no esperabas que yo saliera de ella'

Walt negó.

'¡Ya deja de reírte!' gritó.

'¿Disculpa?'

'Lo siento perdón, no era a ti' levanto la vista como si viera la frente. 'Bueno…'

Se frotó las manos como si se calentara, aunque el sol estuviera… entonces Nico lo noto.

A su alrededor el aire lucía distorsionado, como si todo fuera un espejismo de calor en medio del cementerio, el cielo parecía nublado o más bien como si le hubieran puesto una hoja de calca gris encima, cuando se dio cuenta de su alrededor se sorprendió todavía más, grupos de policías peinaban el área, los mortales seguramente avisaron a las autoridades y estas ingresaron al cementerio a ver qué pasaba un trio de ellos estaba bastante de ambos, como a cuatro metros viniendo por el panteón de Washington.

Uno de ellos con gabardina, seguramente detective, miro en su dirección y no reparo en el chico de ropas negros y joven musculo afroamericano lleno de colgantes al cuello.

'¿Que está pasando?' le preguntó. '¿Estas manipulando la niebla?'

Walt alzo una ceja.

Al principio Nico di Angelo pensó que este misterioso chico podría ser un semidiós, pero después de esta pregunta rápidamente desechó la idea.

'Bien bien ya se lo voy a decir' se volvió a críticar así mismo incomodándolo.

Se aclaró garganta y continúo.

'Soy Walt Stone un mago de la Casa de la Vida, sucursal Brooklyn, además ser el ojo de Anubis en la tierra'

'De acuerdo' Nico se quedó calladito.

Hace dos años luego de la batalla por el Monte Olimpo en Nueva York, Nico descubrió el campamento Júpiter cuando viajaba a la costa oeste por asuntos del inframundo, el lugar de entrenamiento de los semidioses romanos nacidos de las versiones respectivas de los dioses, descubrir este otro mundo oculto al otro extremo del país y del cual no se sabía su existencia en la costa este ni en el campamento mestizo le hizo sentir especial, un aire petulante de saber más que los demás.

Incluso más que Annabeth.

Ahora llega este chico revelando que existe otro mundo muy aparte del suyo, más que griegos y romanos, con cientos (hasta miles) de cosas nuevas por descubrir: como un dios de la muerte egipcio, una nueva raza de jóvenes con poderes sobrenaturales y otro lugar similar al campamento mestizo.

De pronto volvió a sentir inferior a ella.

'Vayamos por parte' dijo frotándose las sienes para evitar que su mente estallara. '¿Por qué los mortales no pueden vernos?'

Walt miro en esa dirección con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

'Es porque estamos en la Duat'

'¿La Duat?'

'El más allá egipcio'

'Aaah…'

Se sintió como si volviera al salón de clases del palacio de Hades, donde le explicaron de que iba todo el asunto de la muerte para los griegos, sus dioses, monstruos, demonios y peligrosas realidades alternas.

'Puedo entenderlo, estamos en un cementerio por eso…'

'ha ha ha no es solo eso' Walt carcajeó. 'Si ya le voy a decir' volvió a criticarse así mismo.

Nico suspiro, ese hábito le estaba extrañando más.

'La Duat está en todas partes, es como un tejido de la realidad conjunto, puedo convocarla igual afuera pero como estamos dentro de un cementerio a él le gusta lucirse así'

'¿Él?'

Walt se palmeó la frente.

'Claro, aun no lo conoces perdona… es difícil a veces pensar con claridad cuando tienes dos cabezas en una'

Nico sintió que iba a reventar por la rareza de todo este asunto.

'Será mejor si lo conoces en persona' señalo.

Luego cerró los ojos.

Alrededor de ellos, la imagen distorsionada se distorsionó aún más, de pronto Nico pareció notar paredes negras materializando a su alrededor, una sala redonda con una balanza dorada e impecable titilando en el centro como una luz para insectos, era como si dos realidades distintas trataran de confluir al mismo tiempo, unas gradas redondas llena de gente fantasma escribiendo en papiros con plumas transparentes y un monstruito con cabeza de lagarto, cuerpo de hipopótamo y melena de león pero diminuto, como un chiguagueño.

'Este es mi viejo lugar de trabajo' hablo Walt con una voz diferente.

Nico se volteó después de admirar el salón del juicio circular, Walt lucía totalmente diferente.

Ahora una chaqueta negra similar a la suya pero con un cuello afelpado, la piel bronceada y los mismos ojos marrones con los mismos vaqueros azules que llevaba, pero la camiseta gris como una lápida de cementerio y los amuletos y colgantes fueron reemplazados por un único collar dorado de estilo egipcio, la imagen de Anubis parpadeó unos segundos volviendo a la de Walt como una señal estática de tv.

'Hola' saludo a Nico bastante tranquilo.

El mestizo casi se cae de espaldas como condorito ante la sorpresa.

'Descuida no muerdo' río Anubis. 'A menos claro que me vuelva chacal'

Nico volvió a frotarse las sienes sintiendo jaqueca, si su padre viera esto pensó.

'Es la primera vez que conozco a uno de los tuyos' dijo.

Nico abrió los ojos, significa que ya conocían su existencia.

'Normalmente nos mantenemos alejados de ustedes pero dada la gravedad de la situación actual creo que tendremos que obviar esa regla'

'¿Tú conoces a Hades?' Es lo primero que Nico quería saber.

Anubis asintió, Nico sintió como le daban una bofetada… su padre nunca le mencionó que había otros dioses de la muerte aparte de él, bueno además de los habituales dioses griegos de la muerte.

'Pero dejemos eso para después, ahora mismo necesitamos información'

A su alrededor cortinas transparentes se desplazaron como el telón de un teatro y Nico pudo ver imágenes entre ellos, su encuentro con Ofois quedo grabado como si el cementerio tuviera cámaras de vigilancia.

'Parece que mi viejo amigo te causo problemas'

'¡¿Tu amigo?!' exclamo.

Anubis asintió culpable. Ahora si Nico quería darle un puñetazo al dios, pero pensó que no sería prudente enemistarse con él, si era amigo de ese monstruoso perro-chacal entonces bien podría igualar su fuerza y hacerlo papilla.

'Admito que Ofois y yo nos llevábamos bien antes' alzo las manos apenado y dispuesto a explicar. 'En el pasado abríamos rutas y vigilábamos la expansión del Antiguo Imperio, él escarbaba los caminos por el desierto y yo me encargaba de los muertos que dejaban en el camino'

Luego se expresión entristeció.

'Eso fue hasta que Osiris me nombro nuevo señor de los funerales' lo dijo como si fuera lo peor del mundo que le hubiera pasado en esos momentos.

'Déjame adivinar… tu amigo no lo tomo muy bien ¿cierto?'

'Estaba furioso' exclamo. 'No recuerdo haber tenido una pelea tan fea en siglos… bueno, excepto cuando llegué tarde a la última cita con Sadie' río.

Nico lo analizó de pies a cabeza como si fuera alguna clase de experimento hibrido divino.

'Tú eres un dios egipcio ¿cierto?' Anubis asintió. 'entonces como es posible que puedas ocupar un cuerpo mortal tan fácil'

Nico recordó a Luke Castellán, el semidiós hijo de Hermes que albergó dentro de sí el alma de Cronos, titán y padre de los dioses, para eso tuvo que volverse invulnerable sumergiéndose en el estigio siguiendo los pasos básicos para ello, Percy Jackson tuvo que repetir los mismos paso para volverse invulnerable y poder luchar mano a mano con él, combinar la forma mortal con la divina era algo prácticamente difícil pero ahí estaba este chico, que era mortal y albergaba a un dios dentro de sí.

'Oh, Walt no es un simple mortal' Anubis señalo leyendo su mente. 'Es descendiente de un poderoso faraón antiguo, lleva la magia en su sangre' presumió orgulloso de él.

Nico pensó que debe ser algo similar a un semidiós, recordó leer de un libro algo acerca del faraón era considerado hijo del sol y si el sol era un dios entonces técnicamente los magos eran semidioses aunque no directamente, era más como un legado romano.

'Vale, lo capto' señalo. 'Pero aun así como es posible…'

'Es porque nosotros los dioses egipcios no somos como sus contrapartes griegas' explico.

Nico alzo una ceja confundido.

'Nosotros somos esencias espirituales que pueden tomar forma en la Duat, pero para bajar al mundo mortal necesitamos huéspedes que alberguen nuestros espíritus pero sentimos especial apegó a aquellos que portan la sangre de los faraones'

'Como Walt'

'Exacto!'

Extendió las manos señalando al cementerio.

'Yo soy Anubis, dios de la muerte y los funerales pero Osiris, mi amo, es el Señor de los muertos'

'Es tú jefe… y tú eres como la gerencia media'

Anubis río.

'Si lo pones así, si' alzo la vista a su cabeza. 'Está bien Walt, no eres ningún empleado ¿vale?'

Nico esbozo una débil sonrisa, se sintió algo identificado con el dios y este chico llamado Walt… pero las palabras de Anubis acerca de la gravedad de la situación le devolvieron la concentración.

'Bien, volvamos a lo nuestro'

Anubis ahora lucía concentrado mirándolo fijamente.

'Por casualidad viste a Ofois recoger ¿esto?'

Extendió una mano y una imagen holográfica plateada mostraba el mismo amuleto que llevó colgando de los dientes, broncínea con la gema roja y los bordes.

'Si'

Anubis arrugo el ceño, como si fuera malas noticias.

'Entonces estamos mal' comento preocupado.

'¿Qué era esa cosa?'

'El amuleto de Ofois'

Nico ladeo la cabeza.

'Okey, el nombre es evidente'

'Esto es serio amigo' le miro serio. 'Si lo ha recuperado, tenemos poco antes de que lleve a cabo su plan'

Anubis camino de un lado a otro como un detective de policía que piensa en un caso importante.

'Si tan solo supiera a donde fue'

Nico se unió a la deducción, pero por desgracia no pudo ver nada estando 6 metros bajo tierra, lo único que podía asegurar era oír los pasos de Ofois y sus muertos andar a la izquierda, al voltear en la dirección no había forma de predecir para donde fue a menos…

'¿De verdad no sabes para dónde fue?'

Anubis meditó.

'Podría, pero Ofois era muy astuto… una vez lo seguí esperando pillarlo coqueteando con Neftis pero me engaño y me hizo seguir un camino falso que él mismo escarbo llevándome hasta Libia'

A Nico le pareció raro todo, pero no crítico.

'Además estoy fuera de mi territorio y no hay ningún muerto egipcio que pueda invocar un muerto que sepa donde fue'

'¡Pero si Walt dijo que los cementerios eran tu territorio!'

'Así es… pero este está en Virginia y cerca del rio este, ese rio marca el límite de nuestro territorio' explico.

'¿De dónde eres acaso?' Nico pregunto sin pensar pensando que la respuesta seria Egipto.

'Soy de Brooklyn' afirmó, sorprendiéndolo.

'Vaya'

'Es un buen vecindario a pesar de todo'

'Correcto, ahora tenemos que conseguir un poco de información' Nico comenzó a caminar a la derecha pero no podía traspasar la realidad de Anubis.

'Disculpa, ¿podrías apagar esto?'

'Oh lo siento, mejor te dejo con Walt' se despidió. 'Él es un experto en amuletos, te ayudara bien con esto'

Nico no lo negó considerando la gran cantidad de estos que llevaban encima, la imagen de Anubis parpadeó volviendo a ser la del mago de colgantes, la realidad de la sala del juicio desapareció volviendo a la pantalla difuminada, la policía aún los rodeaba examinando la escena, fotografiando, tomando notas, esas cosas.

'Espero que hayan sido productivos' le habló.

Nico le pidió que esperara y se fue, 15 minutos después volvió con una bolsa de McDonald's grande.

'¿Mc Donalds?' Murmuró Walt.

'Normalmente también sirve de Burguer King pero para esto le sabrá mejor'

'Si tenías hambre, hubiera hecho aparecer comida de la Duat' le dijo Walt.

Nico frunció el ceño.

'No es para mí'

Nico se acercó al hoyo del que había salido, vertió la hamburguesa, papas fritas junto con litros y litros de Ketchup que empapo la comida en un delicioso amasijo rojo. El hoyo tembló y el aire se puso más frio y oscuro que la magia de Anubis, de dentro del hoyo emergió un solo muerto con ropas de la época colonial, una chaleco azul con mangas y solapas rojas, camisa de cuello abultado blanca, pelo trenzado y peinado en flequillos cilíndricos a los costados de su cara.

A pesar de sus facciones pálidas y muertas Nico pudo reconocerlo: Era George Washington.

'Tú – ñam – me has – ñam ñam – despertado – ñam ñam ñam – ' hablaba el muerto con la boca llena.

Walt observaba atónito al muerto devorar el combo Triple Big Mac lamiendo la Ketchup entre sus dedos.

'Necesitamos información'

Una vez terminada su comida el muero se paró y adopto la típica pose en que lo vemos de pie en los retratos pintados, la de un general del ejército revolucionario.

'Vaya, que linda tumba me hicieron' dijo viendo su panteón a espaldas. 'En verdad que honra a mi madre'

'Ehh… ¿Marta Washington?' balbuceó.

'No negro mulato! Habló de Atenea'

Walt frunció el ceño amenazador, el aura negra de muerte vibró como la radiación de una bomba atómica, Nico lo tranquilizó recordándole que estaba en otra época.

'Este Sr. Washington la esclavitud se abolió hace 200 años'

'Oh, bueno'

'¿Atenea?' pregunto Walt confundido.

'Oh, no lo sabes… él fue un semidiós hijo de Atenea' Nico le explico. 'Atenea es la diosa griega de la sabiduría'

'Exacto' Dijo George alzando el mentón con orgullo.

Ahora el confundido era Walt, miro uno a otro como si decidiera cual era el más raro.

'Un momento…' balbuceó asimilándolo. ¡Me estas dioses que eres, digo, fuiste hijo de un dios?'

'Yo también lo soy' dijo Nico con sarcasmo. 'De donde crees que vino el término "semidiós" '

Ahora era el turno para Walt de estar sorprendido, miraba a Nico como si fuera un bicho pero no lo expresó, considerando que él albergaba a un dios en su interior. Había oído

'Entonces no albergas a un dios en tu mente como yo sino que eres hijo de un dios'

'Suena como Percy cuando Annabeth le da cátedra' Nico carcajeó un poco.

Aunque no conocía a ninguno de los dos Walt se rio con él, ni llevaba ni una hora de conocerlo y ya le caí bien y no era solo por compartir la misma clase de poderes, pero de nuevo el mago recordó que debían atender otro asunto importante.

'La comida estuvo bien' dijo George limpiando la última mancha de kétchup de sus dedos. 'Podemos acabar rápido con esto para que pueda volver a mi casa en el Elíseo'

'Me alegro, entonces puedes decirnos todo lo que sabes del amuleto de Ofois' Nico afirmó.

Georgie abrió sus podridos tanto que casi se parten sus parpados.

'Oh, eso…' su mirada podrida lucia tan seria como cuando cruzó el delaware. 'Sabía que causaría problemas tardé o temprano'

Camino con paso seguro y confiado como todo un general alrededor del hoyo.

'Incluso muerto pude sentir la energía que emanaba desde mi panteón… energía maligna señores, suficiente para causar una gran devastación' les habló como si se dirigiera al congreso continental.

'¿Pero qué es exactamente?'

'Es el núcleo de poder de Ofois' Walt aseveró. 'Lo usaba para manipular la muerte como yo lo hacía al principio de los tiempos, antes que Osiris se convirtiera en señor del inframundo'

Nico recordó la innumerable cantidad de prendas valiosas que el perro llevaba encima, el amuleto bien podría ser parte de esa joyería, sus pelos se erizaban aún al recordar la energía que emanaba, succionándole la vida.

'Es este Ofois un dios antiguo'

'Mucho más antiguo que Anubis' murmuró Walt con un tono lúgubre. 'Fue el primer dios de la muerte en Egipto'

'Pues parece que quiere volver al negocio'

La mirada de Walt ensombreció.

'Eso sería muy malo'

Nico no tuvo que pensarlo mucho para estar de acuerdo, supuso que Ofois no solo trataría de apoderarse de los asuntos del inframundo egipcio sino también del griego – "_No vivirás para un mundo nuevo" – _Hades aún se recupera del trastorno esquizofrénico de Plutón que sufrió, no estaba en condiciones de proteger su reino (eso explicaría el trabajo extra que estuvo cargando estas semanas), su hijo podía apostar 1 millón de dracmas a que Ofois podría tomar el control del Erebo mientras que Zeus y los Olímpicos podrían ignorarlo bastante tiempo antes de ayudarlo.

Al igual que él su padre todavía no era del todo aceptado en el Olimpo.

'Tenemos que darnos prisa' Nico quería correr pero había un problema.

No sabía para donde.

'Este… alguna idea?'

Walt se encogió de hombros.

'¡ES TU AMIGO! ¿CÓMO NO PUEDES SABER?' Nico gruño.

'A veces los amigos no se ven durante mucho tiempo, Como yo y Benjamín Franklin' George lo defendió.

Nico le dirigió una mirada furibunda al muerto quien casi se deshizo en polvo.

'Ofois necesita un lugar sagrado para usar el poder del amuleto pero no estamos en Egipto' explico Walt

Nico sintió que estomago se encogía.

'¿Entonces debemos ir a Egipto?'

'No, Ofois abre caminos no portales' Walt se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a pensar. 'Necesita encontrar un lugar sagrado'

'AAH! Pues no hay lugar más sagrado que el edificio del congreso, si señor!' George presumió.

Pero Walt sacudió la cabeza.

'Tal vez para los griegos, pero para los egipcios…'

Se puso a ver alrededor como si buscara pillar un letrero de neón que diga 'LUGAR SAGRADO AQUÍ: Hay vacantes!'.

'Sabes si pudieras aportar algo de información útil podríamos pensar los dos' Nico sugirió.

Walt lo miro como si no captara la indirecta.

'Pues… Si yo fuera él: buscaría una fortaleza!'

'¡HAA! ¡Fort Washington entonces!' Señalo al este de la ciudad donde estaba la base militar.

Walt lo miro como si quisiera meterlo de cabeza en el hoyo.

'¿Una fortaleza dices?' Nico lo pensó, Bunker Hill no estaba muy lejos pero igual que Fort Washington era una base militar. '¿Por qué una fortaleza?'

'Antiguamente su morada era la fortaleza en Abidos0

'En Egipto?'

'Obviamente'

Nico frunció el ceño.

'Para proteger las fronteras de Egipto se construían fortalezas en las fronteras y las ciudades importantes, la fortaleza de Migdol fue la más importante de todas, supongo que busca una similar donde concentrar su poder en el amuleto y soltar la muerte'

'Soltar la muerte'

Walt carraspeó, nervioso.

'Ofois quiere desatar a la muerte para construirse un reino desde cero'

'¡Aquí en Nueva York!' exclamo Nico preocupado.

Nico se imaginó hordas de muertos caminando por la 5ta avenida, al mejor estilo Walking Dead. Si la muerte se desataba en Nueva York Hades no podría hacer mucho para revertirla en estos momentos, aunque las puertas de la muerte hayan sido cerrados este perro era un dios más poderoso (hasta más que su padre se atrevió a pensar)

'Quiere que las cosas sean como en el Antiguo Imperio y piensa que una tierra rodeada por dos ríos como Manhattan, sería el lugar perfecto'

Pero el dios no contaba con que el Olimpo y los dioses habitaban ahí.

Esto podría ser más malo de lo que parece, tanto como si los dioses logran detener al perro-chacal o este logra vencer a Zeus y los Olímpicos la ciudad quedaría destruida, las guerras entre dioses generalmente ocasionaban muerte y destrucción, tenía que impedirlo, era su deber como el hijo de un dios de la muerte.

'Oigan, ¿qué es ese edificio de allá?' preguntó George Washington.

Los tres viraron sus cabezas al este, más allá del rio Virginia, rodeado por cuadrículas de casas y un enorme estacionamiento ahí estaba, Nico casi se golpea la cabeza por no haberlo pensado antes, ese lugar tendría que ser la primera opción de Ofois.

'El pentágono' Nico exclamo como si fuera la respuesta que esperaban.

Washington lució consternado, seguramente aun pensaba que Fort. Washington seguía siendo el bastión militar de la nación pero el edificio fortaleza con sus cinco puntas apuntando a los rincones del mundo, concentrando y dirigiendo el poder militar del país al mundo era el ideal.

'¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?' la sonrisa confiada en el rostro de Walt le deja entrever que sí.

'Dijiste que la fortaleza de Abidos era su morada, y que ahora busca otra similar que concentré su poder sobre los muertos' más que conjetura fue una afirmación de Nico.

'Es lógico, una fortaleza de muerte' Walt afirmó.

Nico le dio razón, de todas formas era italiano así que no albergaba muchos sentimientos patrióticos al respecto, pero de que era cierto que era una fortaleza de muerte, el ejército americano conducido desde el pentágono que ha luchado en casi todas la guerras pasadas causando millones de muertes, y un dios perro que escarba caminos y ayudaba a los antiguos ejércitos egipcios a conquistar el desierto, la combinación de ambos le puso los pelos de punta al mestizo.

'Sin mencionar que el pentágono es un símbolo en parte egipcio, Ofois seguramente deberá sentirse atraído hacia allá'

De pronto los detectives que peinaban a su alrededor recibieron escucharon sus radios, pusieron una cara alarmada y ordenaron a los policías que salieran del cementerio, sus voces sonaban a prisa.

'¿Que está pasando?' exclamo George.

'Ofois'

'Al parecer tenías razón amigo' Walt lo alabó.

Nico enfundo su espada del estigio.

'¿Te parecen bien trabajar juntos?' propuso. 'Claro mientras puedas seguirme el paso'

Walt sonrió de lado desafiante

'¿Por qué tardaste tanto pedirlo?'

Nico comenzó a sentir esa extraña amistosa rivalidad que notó en Percy y Jasón, ambos eran hijos de los dioses griegos más poderosos griego y romano, ahora parecía haber encontrado a su igual en este chico egipcio que controlaba la muerte y albergaba al mismo dios de paso, pero él era hijo de Hades y su padre también era fuerte, no iba a perder contra él.

Ofois no sabía lo que le esperaba.

'¿Oigan y yo qué?' dijo George.

**O—o—o—o—O**

Después de sepultar a George Washington de nuevo (Walt lo hizo de una forma espectacular), ambos estaba de camino, desde el cementerio hasta el otro lado del Virginia era por lo menos 10 km así que nunca llegaría a pie.

Pero ellos no fueron a pie.

'Por Hades' murmuró Nico aferrándose al cuello del chacal negro que era su montura.

Walt tenía el mismo como vehículo también, Nico no estaba aún en condiciones de hacer el viaje sombra, la muñeca que dolía como hierro fundido ahora solo era un zumbido doloroso pasable, los chacales como vehículos de fórmula uno atravesaron las calles arboladas del condado de Arlington hasta entrar al puente de Richmond, una pasarela de concreto con dos barandas cóncavas a los costados.

'¡OYE FÍJENSE POR DONDE ANDAN MOCOSOS!' nos gritó un conductor enfurecido cuando pasamos rozando la esquina de su capo obligándole a derrapar.

A Nico todavía le sorprendía la niebla trabaja, distorsionando la visión de los mortales para que dos jóvenes montando chacales feroces y negros recorriendo el rio Virginia parecieran cualquier cosa inofensiva: dos ciclistas a toda pastilla, o dos chicos en motocicletas.

O cualquiera otra opción de lo más rara.

'Descuida, los mortales no pueden reconocer la magia correctamente' explico Walt queriendo ganar la razón en esto.

'Pues también la niebla hace su trabajo sabes'

'¿Niebla?' Walt arrugó la cara que a la velocidad con la que nos movíamos se veía raro. 'Aaah creo que deber lo que esa chica rubia le dijo a Sadie'

Nico alzo una ceja vibrando en la espalda del chacal con cada corrida.

'Chica rubia?' murmuró aunque ya con un presentimiento. 'Por casualidad su nombre no era "Annabeth"? '

'¿La conoces?'

Nico hizo una pausa antes de responder, tratando de poner sus ideas y emociones en orden al respecto.

'Pues sí' respondió a secas. 'Es una semidiós como yo, hija de Atenea la diosa griega de la sabiduría y…' iba a decir que la novia de Percy pero se calló de inmediato.

Walt abrió los ojos, quizá pensó que Nico era el único semidiós, este le hablo un poco del campamento mestizo y Walt quedo asombrado, un campamento lleno de hijos de los dioses, había leído algunas leyendas en libros y visto películas en televisión pero nunca imagino que fuera reales.

'Sip, Sadie se topó con una en el metro de la cuarta avenida hace una semana' explico el mago. 'Dijo que las pasaron canutas pero que al final detuvieron a un peligroso dios que quería conquistar el mundo'

Creyó haber escuchado de Perséfone, su desagradable madrastra y esposa de Hades, hija de Deméter la diosa de la agricultura, un rumor acerca de una misteriosa fuerza que sacudió al Olimpo la semana pasada, un enorme edificio alto como una aguja, parecido a un faro, pero la construcción se derrumbó sola.

Pero al parecer no tan sola.

'Ahora mismo la casa de la Vida está persiguiendo a un fantasma con un peligroso libro mágico en su poder'

Nico recordó las primeras palabras de Ofois mientras cavaba – _'Ese mago dijo que estaba aquí' _

'¿Ese fantasma es un mago como tú?' le pregunto.

'¿Cómo lo sabes?' Walt pregunto intrigado de que Nico manejara esa información.

Le contó su encuentro con Ofois con más detalle, los poderes que mostró y las palabras que dijo, cuando mencionó al mago en la narración Walt se puso nervioso.

'Si, es él' Luego arrugo el ceño molesto. 'Setne'

'¿Setne?'

Walt explico un poco la situación del fantasma, un antiguo mago que cometió delitos y escapo de las autoridades egipcias sobrenaturales, incluso muerto logro burlas varias veces el juicio engañado a los dioses de la muerte, su historia le recordó un tanto a Sísifo, el condenado que ahora purgaba como castigo levantar una enorme por un cráter una y otra y otra vez por el resto de la eternidad, seguramente los dioses egipcios de la muerte eran más blandos que Hades pensó Nico.

'Tuvo suerte que necesitáramos su ayuda para cierta misión, pero al final consiguió huir… ¡Y con el libro de Thot para colmo!' gruño molesto, como dios de la muerte Nico entendió su rabia. 'Tu amiga Annabeth y Sadie detuvieron al dios Serapis que fue resultado de la combinación de magia griega y egipcia que Setne anda experimentado'

Nico meditó esas palabras mientras estaban a mitad del puente, el viento soplaba en su cara agitando su pelo, magia egipcia y griega combinadas, aunque apenas acaba de conocer sobre la magia egipcia solo sentir el poder de Ofois fue suficiente para concluir que eso era malo, incluso se atrevió a pensar que estos dioses egipcios podían ser más fuertes que Zeus y los olímpicos pero no quería comprobarlo dejando que se desatara una guerra de muerte en Manhattan.

Un minuto después por el estacionamiento se sorprendieron de lo mal que estaba la situación.

Una columna de humo salía despedida de una sección derruida del edificio (justo sobre el sitio del impacto del avión del 11-S) la enorme sección se había venido abajo como una torre de jenga, a ras del suelo un camino excavado como un canal de drenaje se abría paso al interior con algunos autos destruidos y volcados de cabeza como si un topo gigante hubiera pasado por debajo del subsuelo, ahora Nico entendió lo de los caminos, pero eso no parecía ser lo más malo.

Rodeando el edificio un cerco de policías, detectives, escuadrones policías tácticos y algunos soldados bien armados habían cercado el edificio, camionetas de noticias reportaban en vivo un nuevo ataque terrorista alrededor del enorme estacionamiento del ala oeste mientras Nico se preguntaba cómo diablos iban a meterse en la fortaleza sin chocar con los policías.

'Descuida yo me encargo' dijo Walt como si fuera tan fácil.

Después de dejar sus monturas y despacharlas viendo cómo se hundían en la tierra como sombras muertas (para asombro de Nico) se pararon detrás de una camioneta Ford ancha para ocultarse un poco de la vista.

'Puedo sentir el aura de Ofois rodeando el edificio' mira con semblante serio al edificio, ignorando a los mortales.

Nico asomo la vista por el capo pero no veía nada.

'Yo no veo nada'

'Espera' Walt alzó un dedo que brillaba en un aura negra.

Nico se extrañó, pero se extrañó todavía más cuando lo acercó a sus ojos.

'Oye espera ¿Qué haces?' pregunto alarmado.

'Tranquilo, es algo para que veas' paso el dedo por sus parpados.

Nico cerró los ojos sintiendo el dedo pasar por sus parpados, era suave y frio como si le pusieran sombra en los ojos con un delineador.

'Listo'

Nico abrió los ojos y se vio en el reflejo sobre la llanta, sus ojos tenía rayas negras sobre el parpado y las cejas, como esas pinturas egipcias donde les sombrean los ojos, líneas Koi creyó que se llamaba, por un segundo se sintió como Thalia cuando sombreaba los ojos para luciar amenazadora según ella, pero al asombro fue mayor cuando asomo la vista.

El mundo se había gris, como la televisión de los ochenta solo que esta no brillaba toda la imagen con auras negras, cada mortal frente a él rodeando el edificio estaba rodeaba por auras negras azabache que no era igual en todos, en algunos el aura era pequeña como una suave línea, mientras que en otros era gruesa y algunos amplia como si estuviera quemándose en una flama negra.

'Vaaa…ya' apenas murmuro atónito del asombro. '¿Qué es esto?'

'Es la Duat, como Anubis la ve' explico. 'El no solo puede ver las cortinas de la dimensión alterna, sino también la cortina de la muerte en los seres vivos'

Nico señalo las auras de los mortales.

'Mientras más fina sea el aura más cerca está el sujeto de su muerte'

Nico vio como a un ejecutivo de traje con un aura media a su alrededor, como si lo hubieran delineado con pintura negra. Negro grueso, a una mujer de vestida rosa cargando un bebe (que estaba rodeado con una flama negra) en su carriola viendo el edificio con un aura gruesa como un resaltador negro, vio a dos soldados con M16 de guardia y sus auras apenas eran líneas visibles, como delineados con boli negro.

'claro que a veces hay excepciones'

Walt señalo a un niño de 8 años cuya aura apenas visible como delineado con un lápiz, y un viejo de 60 años rodeado con un fuego negro.

'Bien, entiendo' Nico apartó la vista tratando de no pensar en el niño que moriría pronto.

'Lo que nos interesa es eso' señalo al pentágono.

El edificio era mucho más amenazador.

Rodeado por una pantalla gris fantasmagórica, bultos blancos como rostros fantasmales volaban alrededor como espíritus en pena atados al edificio, viendo más allá de la sección derrumbaba una luz negra delineaba con blanco brillaba al exterior, como un reactor nuclear de la muerte, las almas que flotaban cerca de esta luz aullaban más fuerte como si estuvieran siendo irradiados por esta planta de energía maligna.

'Ofois debe estar en el centro' Nico se aventuró a decir. '¿Cómo vamos a entrar?'

Walt sonrió, alzo una mano y la hundió en el chapado del Ford, Nico abrió los ojos.

'Una ventaja de ser el ojo de Anubis' recalcó como presumió. 'Puedo crear un portal donde quiera'

Nico sonrió desafiante como si le dijera: _Todavía no has visto lo mejor que tengo._

'Entonces entramos por aquí directo hasta Ofois'

Walt negó con la cabeza.

'El poder de Ofois bloquea el centro del edificio impidiéndome aparecer directamente frente a él'

'Ya veo' murmuro Nico como burlándose de inutilidad.

'¿Lo dice quien fue enterrado vivo?'

Nico arrugo la cara y decidio callarse.

'¿Mejor nos apuramos no?' ambos rieron, Nico comenzó a sentir esa chispa de amistad que Percy y Jasón sintieron en Kansas.

Ambos cruzaron el portal que se sentía como de gelatina, un pasillo oscuro se dibujó delante y fueron impulsados como si entraron a hipervelocidad del Star Trek hasta que una oficina de trabajo se materializo a su alrededor, Nico aguanto las ganas de vomitar, ni siquiera con el viaje sombra se ponía tan mal.

'Descuida, puedes vomitar si quieres' Walt carcajeó levemente. 'Ni siquiera Sadie lo resiste'

Nico vomitó bajo un escritorio de madera pulida, dándole la razón a la chica esa Sadie.

'Ay dioses, estamos dentro?' preguntó.

'Obviamente sí'

Una vez le paso lo verde notó en efecto que era una oficina, dos filas de escritorios con computadoras, sillas mullidas y otros artículos de oficinas, como fotocopiadoras, escáneres, pantallas digitales con datos estadísticos de tropas y logística, un filtro de agua que burbujeaba con los vasitos regados frente a él.

'Estamos en el ala este, debemos movernos'

Ya dentro la vista de sombras (como Nico la bautizo) era igual de impresionante, todo seguía gris pero las paredes brillaban con una luz blanca fantasmal como si estuvieran dentro de un tubo de neón.

'bueno, démonos prisa' Nico desenfundo su espada hierro del estigio.

Trotaron hacia el este atravesando más oficinas, una galería de tiro derruida y una sala de conferencias con cotillones globos y un pastel a medio comer en la tarima, las luces de la policía y los servicios de emergencias brillaban por la pared de cristal a su derecha como luces de neón grises.

Cuando llegaron a una enorme salda de bienvenida se toparon con los muertos.

'El comité de bienvenida' señalo Nico. Una compañía de muertos egipcios con sus Jopesh, lanzas y escudos formaba filas frente a unas dobles puertas cafés y liderándolas había un guerrero de lo más extraño.

Era un perro rottweiler, al menos del cuello para arriba.

Su cuerpo normal pero pálido y gris bien tonificado sostenía un hacha de guerra egipcia cuya hoja pareció una media luna soldada al bastón de madera, su cabeza de chacal era grande y abultada por el cuello como si el cuerpo fuera demasiado grande para su cabeza, sus ojos rojos como la sangre parecían querer asesinarte con la mirada pues Nico sentía algo parecido a un puñal enterrándose en su pecho, además llevaba uno de esos capuchas de faraón que llevaban, rayadas de azul y dorado junto con una faldita blanca a juego y sandalias de hueso.

'JENTYAMENTIU' respondió, a Nico le contó pillar el nombre. 'El conductor de almas, fue compañero de Ofois'

El hombre perro enseño los dientes sonrientes al oírlo.

'Llegas tarde Anubis' gruño, su voz sonaba fiera y amenazante como si un lobo hablara. 'Pronto Ofois desatara la muerte y reconstruiremos nuestro reino'

Walt le miro amenazante y por un momento su voz sonó diferente.

'Solo traerán muerte y destrucción al orden que Ra impuso' advirtió muy serio con la voz resonando por la oficina como una megafóno.

Jentamy- el tipo de la cabeza de perro ladró.

'Esa es la idea'

Levanto su hacha.

Por si no basta lo raro que era Walt para Nico desde que lo conoció, ahora súbitamente cambio de forma: su espalda se encogió y su cuerpo también, sus extremidades y hocicó se alargaron su camiseta y vaqueros se fundieron en un pelaje corto y raso como un chacal hasta volverse en uno lleno de colgantes en el cuello.

'Yo me encargo de Jentyamentiu, tú despeja el camino' me transmitió mentalmente.

Nico tardo un segundo en salir del asombro de que su amigo-rival se convirtiera en chacal y levanto su espada a los muertos, pensó que necesitaría terapia después de este día (por suerte el seguro lo cubría también).

'De acuerdo'

El rottweiler gruño.

'No irás a ningún lado mestizo'

Walt saltó hacia él, jentyamentiu bloqueó la mordida quedando el mango de su hacha atrapada entre los dientes de Walt/Anubis, Los muertos cargaron. Nico corrió gritando y blandiendo la espada como un loco con ambas manos, partió en dos al primero de los zombis egipcios, rompió en dos el jopesh de otro con un espadazo y atravesó limpiamente con la hoja de hierro estigio al tercero aventándolo al suelo, estos muertos lo habían ridiculizado antes sometiéndolo tan fácil pero fue porque lo tomaron por sorpresa.

Ahora estaba listo y furioso.

Un par desde la esquina de la sala la arrojaron un par de lanzas, pero Nico se escudó con sombras y los hizo pedazos con látigos de estas, vio de reojo a Walt quien se separó del perro y esquivaba los hachazos con mucha facilidad, mordió de nuevo y retuvo el mango de su arma, para ser un chacal era bastante fuerte, Jentyamentiu tenía problemas en soltar su arma cada vez que la mordía.

'Nico, cuidado!' le grito mentalmente.

El mestizo se volteó a tiempo para parar dos jopesh directo a su cara, se agachó y los partió de la cintura, solo quedaban tres muertos egipcios delante a él.

'VETE! Encuentra a Ofois y trata de quitarle el amuleto y retenlo!' le ordenó mordiendo de nuevo el arma de jentyamentiu. 'Sigue el olor, te alcanzare en un segundo'

'¡Ja! No seas tan confiado ANUBIS!' El dios moviendo el arma aventó al chacal contra un escritorio.

'¡WALT!'

Jentyamentiu se centró en él, Nico levantó un muro de sombras y se fue corriendo volteándose a ver como el dios cortaba el muro como si fuera de papel pero Anubis saltó a su cuello y dio una buena mordida, el dios gritó mientras se zarandeaba.

Volvió la vista al camino y continúo.

Entro por un largo corredor dejando atrás la sala de bienvenida, un par de luces encima, doblo a la esquina y vio dos detectores de metal en un puesto de control del edificio, corrió hacia ellos pero a 3 metros la parte interna de los arcos de metal se volvió negra y brumosa, Nico paró de golpe, de esta entrada negra salieron dos chacales.

Pero no eran precisamente eso.

'Esto es malo'

Los chacales estaba erguidos en sus dos patas, sus torsos musculosos y lampiños era de hombre pero sus manos y patas eran de chacal pero le preocupaban más las dos guadañas que empuñaban, una en cada mano, de lomo negro y filo gris que despedían esa sensación fría que Nico reconoció de Ofois, igual que Jentyamentiu llevaban capuchas de faraón y falditas pero grises con cinturones de plomo, sus garras se clavaban al piso con paso y giraban sus guadañas con mortífera habilidad.

'No puedes pasar' dijo el de la derecha.

'Ahora morirás' dijo el de la izquierda.

Ambos chacales hombre se lanzaron sobre él.

Nico se cayó de espaldas evitando se decapitado pero perdiendo unos mechones de pelo frontal, rodo de espaldas evitando dos pisotones de sus garras afiladas, quizó correr a los detectores pero uno de ellos se apareció en frente moviéndose como una sombra, se volteó a bloquear la guadaña de mano del primero pero no así la mordida del segundo directo a su cuello.

'AAAAAH!' gritó soltando su espada.

El chacal lo alzó como si fuera un trozo de carne y lo aventó contra el borde solido de la baranda metálica del arco detector, su espalda tronó de dolor cayendo pesadamente.

'El reino de Osiris te espera mortal'

'Y pronto, será el reino de Ofois'

Sus voces sonaban como susurros de viento, su espada estaba tras de ellos, estaba desarmado indefenso y herido igual que cuando fue enterrado se sintió impotente e incapaz de pelear, los chacales levantaron sus guadañas listos para hacerlo pedazos.

Una parte de él estaba cansado de eso, de lucir débil y temeroso cuando la situación se le salía de control, de esconderse o cerrarse cuando algo no le gustaba, y de sentir que les fallaba a todos o era el responsable de las desgracias, siempre se culpó de la muerte de Bianca, si tan solo hubiera insistido tercamente en ir con ella, lo mismo con Hazel cuando se separó de ella en la casa de Hades, si hubiera sido más fuerte para protegerla y también ahora, si fuera más fuerte…

Alzó la vista hacia los chacales, furioso y cansado de sentir así.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!' grito tan fuerte que estos hicieron una pausa antes de bajar sus armas.

Pero Nico salto entre sus piernas deslizándose por el suelo pulido de cerámica hasta coger su espada, el primer chacal saltó pero Nico se levantó girando sobre sí mismo en un sablazo, el cuerpo del chacal quedó atrás pero su cabeza voló por el aire hasta caer como una pelota de baloncesto.

'GRRRROAAAAR' gruño el segundo corriendo hacia él.

Pero Nico cargó de frente y sin miedo proyectando su enojo e ira, las sombras lo rodearon desviando la hoja guadaña que el chacal arrojo como un boomerang a su cuello, luego cientos de tentáculos negros y puntiagudos empalaron al chacal como un portaagujas clavándolo contra la pared rompiendo un retrato de Harry Truman que ocasionalmente andaba colgado ahí.

'Ugh!' Gimió el chacal antes de deshacerse en arena del desierto.

Nico jadeó profundo mientras controlaba el dolor latiendo en su espalda, sus manos temblaban y apenas podían creer que había vencido a los chacales, pero estaba enojado y frustrado con la situación, fallar ahora sería decepcionar profundamente a su padre, quien aunque no lo quiera, seguía siendo el dios que lo trajo al mundo, había fallado en muchas cosas en su vida, su madre, su hermana, sus amigos que lo querían en el campamento… y con Percy.

No iba a fallar en esto.

Siguió su camino, aunque la espalda palpitaba de dolor y el cuello sangraba un poco pero se las apaño con un trozo de tela de su camiseta y siguió, pronto atravesó un gimnasio y cruzó otra doble puerta para dar finalmente al jardín.

Y ahí estaba.

'Ofois'

Ahora no lucía como un rottweiler sino como un lobo: un grande y feroz lobo negro de pelo desgreñado y sucio como el de un muerto enterrado. Ahora además de las joyas en pecho y patas también llevaba una capucha de faraón gris con una diadema en forma de la cabeza de esfinge, estaba justo en el centro del patio pentagonal, parado sobre lo que fue la fuente de agua central que derramaba por doquier, una enorme esfera blanca con un punto rojo el aire flotaba sobre Ofois como una esfera disco proyectando jeroglíficos egipcios blancos brillantes por doquier como un una pista de baile de los ochenta.

Nico camino hasta quedar a 4 metros de Ofois, más que nada por un círculo de jeroglíficos negros y blancos formado a su alrededor rodeando la fuente y la bola de disco suspendida.

'Así que sobreviviste niño griego…' Ofois volteó su hocico.

Sus dientes eran más largos y afilados, sus mandíbulas de lobo más pronunciadas y sus cuencas rojas como la sangre.

'…y trajiste compañía'

Miro alrededor como si pudiera oír a Walt y Jentyamentiu peleando.

'Tienes suerte, estas a punto de ver resurgir mi reino'

Nico levanto su espada negra con una mano apuntándole.

'En el nombre de Hades, mi padre, ¡te detendré!'

El lobo ensancho la sonrisa colmilluda.

'Ladras mucho griego' dos grietas de tierra se abrieron a sus costados y dos guerreros chacales brotaron como margaritas empuñando mortíferas guadañas de mano. ' ¿pero sabes morder?'

Los chacales gruñeron, Nico se puso en guardia pero el cuerpo le dolía, la herida en el cuello palpitaba y la espalda tronaba, apenas podía enfocar bien a Ofois y sus chacales.

'Mira y aprende'

Clavo su espada tan fuerte que una onda expansiva oscura recorrió todo el jardín, una grieta aún más grande que las dos primeras se abrió y como una fuente nueva que brota los muertos se alzaron, pero estos eran distintos a los hoplitas de antes, llevaban corazas negras sencillas, yelmos cerrados con penachos, escudos redondos de 1 m de diámetro y agudas espadas de hierro estigio.

Nico había invocado a los mirmidones de Aquiles.

Los chacales cargaron pero los guerreros se movieron más rápido, a una velocidad sorprendente para estar muertos, formaron dos grupos de cuatro rodeando y atacaron a los chacales de forma arrolladora, mutilaron sus pies, cortaron sus brazos y decapitaron sus cabezas, en un santiamén los chacales quedaron reducidos a montones de arena.

'interesante chico, eres similar a mí' Ofois lo felicito. '¿Por qué no te unes a mí?'

Nico lo miro como si fuera una broma.

'Pude ver a través de ti muchacho, vi tu dolor, tu sufrimiento, tu frustración respecto a la falta de reconocimiento…' Ofois lo atacaba con palabras. '…puedo hacerte olvidar todo, empezar de nuevo, una nueva vida sin dolor ni arrepentimiento'.

A Nico se le puso seca la garganta mientras el lobo se volteaba para verlo mejor.

'¡Tú me enterraste!'

'Y ahora te ofrezco un puesto a mi lado' aulló hablándole mentalmente. 'No somos tan diferentes, somos dos manos derechas que fueron olvidadas por sus cuerpos, nos cortan o maltratan con trabajo y no nos cuidaron como deben'

Nico bajo la espada, una parte de él asimilo esas palabras.

'Pude ver en tu mente como tu padre griego te maltrata, te denigra y no te da el reconocimiento que mereces'

Nico lo miro fijamente resistiéndose a las palabras, la sensación oscura y fría se apagó como si el mismo Ofois se suavizara con él, las joyas vibraron al dar un paso a él como el sonido de la promesa de algo bueno.

'Eres igual que yo, que trabajé mil años al servicio de los faraones y los primeros que apenas comenzaban a aprender las enseñanzas de Thot, abrí caminos y expandí las fronteras del imperio protegiendo sus ejércitos, sepultando a los difuntos y conduciendo sus almas al más allá' Su voz ahora sonaba comprensiva y hasta un poco amable.

Nuevas olas sombrías brotaron de su pelaje y golpearon a Nico, este abrió los ojos mientras un millón de imágenes pasaron por su mente.

Un desierto amplio y árido, el sol despuntando en lo alto, columnas de egipcios soldados, mercaderes, aldeanos, artistas, damas de compañía y etc. Caminando bajo el ardiente sol, un lobo oscuro que miraba a lo lejos entre dos peñascos rocos, lugar a donde la caravana se dirigía.

Vio al mismo lobo andar por los pasillos de una fortaleza enorme, la fortaleza de Migdol (paredes oscuras con marcos de obsidiana, antorchas verdes y una cúpula gris dejando pasar los rayos del sol), y aun chacal apareciendo y volviéndose un joven con ropas egipcias antiguas y líneas en los ojos, el lobo cambió a la forma de un hombre mayor de pelo y barba negras pero antes de verlo mejor la voz de Ofois siguió hablando.

'Me ignoraron'

Una imagen de Ofois caminando por un pasillo sospechosos de piedra.

'Me olvidaron'

Ofois llega a una esquina y mira dentro una sala que Nico ya vio: La sala del Juicio.

'Me negaron lo que debió ser mi recompensa por años de servicio'

Vio a Osiris (un hombre de azul que podría ser papa pitufo) con tocado de faraón, pechera dorada y falda egipcia antigua hablar al joven Anubis, Ofois apretó los dientes y cerro un puño con fuerza. Anubis se puso de pie, como nuevo dios de los funerales y mano derecha de Osiris.

'Me hicieron a un lado'

Ofois se marcha de ahí lleno de furia.

La mente de Nico vuelve al jardín, la bola de disco brillante giraba más rápido y despedía más jeroglíficos, el punto rojo resplandecía como una estrella, Nico fijo su vista y vio que se trataba del amuleto de Ofois, parecía el centro de poder de lo que sea que estuviera haciendo, el paisaje se volvía más gris y oscuro a su alrededor.

'Sírveme, Nico di Angelo…' su forma comenzó a cambiar, su espalda se enderezó sus patas se encogieron formando extremidades humanas, su pelo desapareció entre los vellos, su hocico se acható y sus ojos se entornaron.

'…Y te prometo que te serás reconocido como mereces, serás mi camarada, vivirás miles de años como yo y serás feliz.' Completó ya con la forma de un hombre de veinte años, con barba y pelo negros azabache desgreñados pero con una mirada severa pero gentil.

Igual que Nico tuvo algunas veces con respecto a su vida, después de volver de Grecia Nico se aisló de todo el mundo, prácticamente convivía con los muertos, quería alejarse de todo lo que causaba dolor, ahora este dios venía y le ofrecía ser su mano derecha, un mejor trato y poder olvidar todo, justo como él lo deseó con todas sus fuerzas,

Igual que desde el primer segundo luego de su encuentro con Cupido en Europa.

'Yo…'

BROOMM!.

La pared a seis metros explotó, un hombre con cabeza de perro y un chacal cayeron al jardín central del Pentágono.

'Y que dices, socio?' le extendió la mano.

Aun medio de su batalla el chacal lo miró, pudo sentir la mirada sorprendida de Walt/Anubis preocupado, casi podía leerle los pensamientos dándose cuenta de las palabras de Ofois Jentyamentiu también observó la escena sonriendo colmilludamente pensando que sí el hijo de Hades la tomaba Anubis ya no tendría nada que hacer, Nico lo vio a él y a Ofois, la propuesta era realmente tentadora.

'Entonces…' Nico camino a él bajando su espada. '…Yo' Walt/Anubis volvió a su forma humana con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa. Estrechó su mano, Ofois sonrió. Y Nico también, de pronto las sombras los rodearon, después de un pantallazo negro Ofois estaba parado al pie de la fuente y Nico donde el yacía.

Justo debajo de su amuleto flotante.

'¡ES UN ENGAÑO!' gritó Jentyamentiu.

Pero antes de que Ofois pudiera reaccionar Nico saltó y saco el amuleto dentro de la esfera disco saltando lejos a al frente la fuente.

'¡ESTÚPIDO NIÑO GRIEGOOO!' Ofois se dio vuelta y le arrojó un arma como un boomerang.

Nico apenas volteó para ver su muerte venir a la velocidad de una guadaña de mano voladora, pero a milímetros de su cuello el mortífero boomerang se congeló en el aire, luego se puso frío, después gris y se desintegro en cenizas, vio un aura verdosa detrás de este y a Walt con la mano apuntando a él sonriendo satisfactoriamente.

'¡ACABEMOS CON ELLOS OFOIS!' gritó Jentyamentiu.

El hombre aulló y volvió a su forma de lobo luciendo más amenazador que antes, dio un fuerte aullido y la tierra tembló, segundos después cientos de hoyos por todo el jardín se abrieron un ejército egipcio antiguo de zombis emergió como en el despertar de los muertos vivientes de George Romero.

Los mirmidones de Nico lo defendieron pero eran superados en número, Walt poso su palma en la tierra y cientos de chacales emergieron de hoyos negros uniéndose a los mirmidones en la lucha, la esfera de disco que era blanca ahora se volvía roja y los jeroglíficos en luces parpadeantes irregulares, temblaba como un motor averiado.

Los ruidos de la batalla casi ahogaban todo lo demás, choques de espadas viejas y oxidadas contra las jopesh, hachas egipcias de los muertos egipcios y los rugidos y zarpazos de los chacales en un entrevero espantoso.

'¡Nico!'

El mestizo vio al mago abriéndose paso entre la batalla, sabía que solo tenía que darle el amuleto como Anubis le había dicho, pero entre ellos se interpusieron los dioses rivales.

'¡Dame eso mocoso!' Jentyamentiu amenazó a Nico gruñendo rabiosamente.

Nico alzo su espada, aunque el dolor de sus heridas seguía ahí no iba a perder el amuleto por nada.

'Acabemos con esto, viejo amigo' Ofois encaro a Anubis/Walt en forma de lobo.

'¡NICO VETE DE AQUÍ' Le grito.

'Oh no, no lo hará' Ofois aulló y dos columnas de tierra se alzaron a los costados del parque recorriendo su circunferencia, era como una línea de explosiones en una cantera que dibujo el contorno del parque, después del estruendo inicial todo el parque esta surcado una trinchera imposible de saltar, Nico no tenía fuerza para trasladarse con sombra.

Y además tenía al otro dios encima.

'Destrózalo y recupera el amuleto' Ofois gruño. 'El ritual no debe ser interrumpido'

La bola de disco brillante seguía temblando como una bomba a punto de estallar.

'Será un placer' Jentyamentiu alzo su hacha listo para mutilar un rato.

Nico paró los golpes con dificultad, su cuello ardía y la espalda no le dejaba mantenerse firme al recibir los golpes, Walt trato de ayudarles pero Ofois se interponía, Nico había visto batallas entre dioses antes, pero ver a Walt y al lobo pelear era como un espectáculo de la guerra de las galaxias:

Rayos verdes y negros volaban como armas blasters, Walt atacaba al lobo con esa aura verdosa que envejecía las cosas pero Ofois lo anulaba con su rugido oscuro, Walt saltaba como un Jedi de un lado a otro evitando caer en hoyos negros que aparecían a sus pies y Ofois evitaba ser atrapado entre vendas mágicas que salían de las manos de Walt, por su parte Nico esquivaba los espadazos Jentyamentiu que tenían bastante fuerza.

'¿Por qué rechazaste la oferta?' Jentyamentiu le hablo chocando espadas. 'Tú eres igual a nosotros, un siervo que fue menospreciado por sus amos'

Los músculos de los brazos de Nico, su espalda retumbaba en un dolor sordo y la herida en su cuello lo mareaba a ratos pero podía escuchar todo lo que le dijo.

'Tienes razón' le contestó mientras rechazaba su arma. 'Todo mi vida he huido de lo que me pesaba, he mirado a otro lado y tratado de alejarme de lo que me causaba dolor'

Le pareció ver una mirada de compasión en Walt mientras esquivaba una espiral de muerte verde.

'Podría aceptar el trato de Ofois, pero si lo hiciera... seguiría huyendo' empuño su espada en alto. 'Y ya me canse de huir'

Un par de mirmidones rodearon al hombre perro por los costados mientras Nico atacaba de frente, por un segundo parecían dominar bien la situación pero Jentyamentiu descargó un potente golpe circular y barrió en pedazos a los mirmidones, Nico aprovechó el hueco en su guardia y lo hirió en el pecho.

'¡GROAR! Maldito… griego!' gruño mientras presionaba la herida de la cual caía… arena?.

Walt gritó.

_**¡Wa'ih!**_

Ofois salto a la izquierda tratando de evitar el conjuro pero los jeroglíficos aparecieron en su pata derecha delantera.

(Un jeroglífico un pájaro, un cetro y una cabeza de chala)

De pronto su pelo comenzó a envejecer su piel a marchitarse y su miembro a arrugarse, volvió a su forma humana dejando de ser un lobo y su brazo derecho volvió a la normalidad.

'Eso fue por lo de Lybia'

'Jejej, una brillante broma amigo' sus manos se pusieron negras. 'pero…'

Walt vio su cuerpo y dos marcas negras como manos aparecieron, sintió una descarga, chispas negras recorrieron su cuerpo como si hubiera recibido un rayo, cayo de una rodilla pero se levantó sin embargo Nico noto preocupado como abría los ojos sorprendido.

'Ahora Anubis no nos molestara'

Los chacales comenzaron a debilitarse misteriosamente y los guerreros egipcios empezaron a diezmarlos.

'Mierda' gruño Nico mientras Jentyamentiu se le acercaba.

Nico alzo su espada pero él ya se había transformado en un lobo blanco saltando hacia él atrapándolo en el suelo dándole una fuerte mordida en su mano, Nico grito y soltó el amuleto.

'Por fin'

Walt intento usar el poder de Anubis otra vez pero no respondía, el dios aún seguía dentro suyo pero fue bloqueado y el mago ya no podía aprovechar sus poderes.

'Eso pasa cuando te obligas a usar un anfitrión humano amigo'

'¿Por qué tú no usas uno?' Exigió saber.

Walt miro a Ofois que sonreía con los dientes afilados, igual que Jentyamentiu.

'¿Por que no los dos…?'

'Supongo que se lo debemos al mago' confesó Jentyamentiu. 'Pero ahora ya no importa'

'Setne' murmuro Walt.

Jentyamentiu le arrojó con la boca el amuleto a Ofois, este camino a la fuente y lo dejo flotando de nuevo en la bola disco, los colores grises y negros volvieron a tomar el lugar, los muertos egipcios ganaron poder rodeados de la misma aura negra que Nico vio en los mortales.

'La muerte gana fuerza' sentenció Ofois. 'Pronto la tierra se abrirá y un ejército invencible me permitirá forjar mi nuevo reino'

La tierra empezó a temblar y a rugir como si estuviera viva, un escalofrió subió su espalda, Nico ya había oído la voz de la tierra (o mejor dicho de Gea) y cuando esta hablaba no era buena señal, Walt siguió luchando con la varita pero esta vez con menos fuerza y poder, a Ofois no le costó nada frenarlo.

Nico se retorció bajo el agarre de Jentyamentiu.

'Debiste aceptar lo que te proponíamos niño griego, ahora lo pagaras caro' El lobo blanco abrió las fauces, Nico cerró los ojos resignado esperando su cabeza fuera arrancada de cuajo.

Pero no pasó nada.

Jentyamentiu retrocedió la cabeza y vio sobre él.

'¿Uh?'

Entonces una mancha negra y negra se lo llevó por delante, su cuerpo quedo libre y lo primero que Nico vio fue a un enorme mastín negro del infierno morder al lobo blanco como a un hueso de juguete, Walt y quedaron perplejos cuando el perro después de convertir a Jentyamentiu en un montón de arena de desierto blanca mandándolo de nuevo a la Duat se acercó a Nico.

'Se-Señorita OLeary!' su asombro era igual o mayor que los dos.

Pero la perra ladró contenta sacando su lengua, a los pies de Nico había un envase de gatorade que la perra soltó de su collar, Nico lo miro como si un tesoro la perra ladró y luego se lanzó contra los muertos causando una masacre zombi, mordía, arañaba y enterraba a los muertos como si fueran huesos. Nico tomo el envase y se dio cuenta por el peso y la calidez que sentía cuál era su contenido.

Néctar.

¿Cómo la mascota de Percy vino desde el campamento hasta ahí?

'Voy a acabar con ustedes' Entonces Ofois exploto, Nico y Walt se cubrieron las caras ante la onda. '¡NO TERMINARÉ EN EL ASILO ACRES SOLEADOS!' gritó con determinación.

Nico no sabía que era eso, ni tampoco como Ofois pudo cambiar de forma de nuevo ante la magia de Walt, seguía siendo humano bueno del cuello para abajo pero su cabeza… había sido reemplazada por la de un chacal lobo pero eso no era lo atemorizante, sino el aura negra de muerte como una capa de fuego en vez de piel, además del enorme Jopesh de hoja negra espeluznante que despedía la sensación fría y de muerte que soltaban sus rugidos.

'¿Y ahora qué?' le pregunto a Walt.

El mago volteó a la esfera disco con el amuleto y luego a Ofois.

'Aún me queda un as en la manga pero necesito que lo distraigas' Nico lo miro como si la idea de distraer a un poderoso dios de la muerte egipcio no estuviera en su lista top ten. 'Solo por un segundo ¿vale? Y si pudieras sacar el amuleto de ahí sería estupendo'

La Srta. O'Leary seguía destrozando muertos a su alrededor así que estaba cubiertos, Nico alzo su espada para encarar a la muerte en persona de nuevo.

'Y… cual es el plan?' pregunto al aire, pero al voltearse Walt ya no estaba. 'Hijo de Gorgona, ¡se ha escapado!'

Ofois atacó, Nico apenas bloqueó la hoja curva pero la punta rasgo su hombro y lo mando a volar contra la base de la fuente, su espalda crujió de nuevo y casi se desmaya esta vez, Walt seguía sin aparecer y Ofois se acercaba, Nico gateo a su derecha pero la explosión del golpe de Ofois lo mando a volar como si estallara una garrafa de gas a su detrás.

'Anubis te dejó, ahora lo entiendes pequeño griego?' Ofois dijo. Nico se puso de pie, el néctar le dio algo de energía pero no suficiente para oponerse a un dios de la muerte.

Si salía con vida de esto le daría un puñetazo a Walt en toda su cara de mago, la esfera disco con el amuleto comenzó a brillar en rojo y cientos de jeroglíficos se esparcieron alrededor cubriendo las paredes del jardín, por cada uno un fantasma emergió de la superficie.

'Él solo se te deja tirado y olvidado para obtener lo que le conviene' explicaba viendo a su contrincante como a un insecto molesto. 'Ahora finalmente la muerte está libre, ya no tienes nada que hacer'

De nuevo sus armas chocaron y Nico se apoyó de una rodilla al suelo, la hoja ardía en su cara como nitrógeno líquido dejándola insensible, la brisa fría de muerte ablandaba sus músculo amenazando con soltar su empuñadura.

'Muere ahora, griego'

Nico gruño, mientras abría los ojos con furia.

'No-soy-griego' dijo levantándose y empujando contra su arma. '¡Soy italiano!'

Finalmente la rechazó para sorpresa de Ofois quien veía un aura de sombras a su alrededor, un puño de sombras lo golpe en todo el cuerpo y la cara enviándolo contra la fuente, la esfera estalló con el impacto de la espada de Ofois cayendo como un árbol talado encima de esta.

Nico jadeó profundamente mientras veía la destrucción, los jeroglíficos explotaron como bombas de racimo y los fantasmas desaparecieron, los muertos egipcios también, el paisaje dejo de ser gris y oscuro, el aura negra alrededor de Ofois había desaparecido y del jardín interior del pentágono solo quedaban un montón de hoyos en el suelo del jardín.

'Vaaaya…'

Ofois se levantó de entre los restos de la fuente, el amuleto se había roto en pedacitos (menos el centro rojo de la joya rubí que Walt recogió) Ofois observo estupefacto como su plan quedo hecho pedazos, sus manos temblaban y su ira salió a flote, lanzo una mirada tan aguda y afilada al mestizo que este sintió que podría morirse con solo eso.

Alzo un pie y luego una mano pero antes de coger su jopesh negro se detuvo inmovilizado por algo invisible.

En su cuerpo aparecieron vendas de momia iguales a las que Nico fue apresado y enterrado que brotaron del suelo como margaritas, un sarcófago negro apareció a su alrededor y Walt se materializo en el aire como si hubiera salido detrás de una cortina invisible.

'¡Buen trabajo!'

Obviamente sentirse contento no fue su primera opción pero sí que se sintió aliviado y hasta satisfactoriamente realizado de ver a Ofois en la misma posición en la que lo dejó, se acercó cojeando un poco hasta el sarcófago donde Ofois se retorcía como un gusano en su capullo de seda.

'¡SUELTÉNME!'

Walt miraba el sarcófago con pena, o sería Anubis, la verdad era que eso ser híbrido dios/humana estaba dañando las pocas neuronas no traumadas que le quedaban, pero Walt/Anubis miraba con pena dentro.

'Ay Ofois, que te paso amigo?'

El hombre con cabeza de chacal lobo lo miro con odio.

'Tú fuiste lo que me paso'

Al verlo de cerca Nico se le quitaron las ganas de golpearlo, su semblante era triste y penoso pero a la vez nostálgico como si recordara buenos tiempos lamentando lo que tenía que hacer, Nico se sintió de nuevo identificado con ello, cuando se fue del campamento sintió que había dejado una parte de él atrás, algo se rompió dentro suyo ese día, un sentimiento con le tuvo que lidiar que ahora era una vieja y pesada carga olvidada.

'Tengo que hacer esto yo' le dijo.

Nico se dio cuenta de que aun empuñaba su espada de hierro estigio con ganas de empalar al dios dentro de la caja como venganza por el día "De perros" que le hizo pasar.

'Osiris quiere verte'

'Seguro para condenarme al abismo de la Duat' gruño Ofois.

El mago sonrió, pero no dijo nada. Nico tenía el presentimiento de que eso no pasaría.

'Ahora te destierro del mundo: Upuaut, guerrero del delta, abridor de caminos, señor de abidos…' La puerta del sarcófago descendió de la nada en el aire y cerró el ataúd,

Lo último que Nico vio de Ofois fue una mirada triste. El ataúd desapareció hundiéndose en un portal oscuro en su base

'Upuaut?' lo miro raro. 'Que no era...'

'Así es como le dicen ustedes, pero su verdadero nombre es ese' le miro sonriendo cansadamente. 'Su nombre ren'

Antes de que pudiera preguntarse que significa eso todo se puso oscuro y su cuerpo cayó.

**O—o—o—o—O**

Nico creyó estar muerto, estaba todo oscuro y frio como era la muerte, pero pronto la tierra apareció y con ella un montón de flores, estaba parado en un prado de primavera bajo tierra y frente a él en una mesita de jardín blanca una mujer de vestido multicolor hermosa y de pelo suelto café le miraba con aprehensión.

'Madrastra'

Ella no parecía contenta de oírle mencionarla, la última vez lo había convertido en planta por faltarle al respeto pero ahora no se aparecía en sus sueños para eso.

'Aunque no disfruto tu compañía, no vengo a buscar problemas'

A Nico parecía sorprenderle porque cada vez que le dirigía la palabra siempre acaban a los gritos.

'Traigo un mensaje de tu padre, quien ahora se encuentra en el Olimpo atendiendo un asunto de suma importancia para el consejo de los doce'

Definitivamente eso le sorprendió, Hades solo podía salir de su reino una vez al año y era el solsticio de invierno, pero estaban en verano así que debía ser sumamente importante.

'Aunque te felicita por un brillante trabajo y te advierte… que te alejes de ese extranjero'

Nico quedo atónito, no por la advertencia sino por la felicitación… incluso cuando no sea dada directamente saber que su padre y que además nunca lo demostraría de frente, el solo hecho de saber que albergó algo de reconocimiento para él en su interior lo hizo realmente feliz.

'¿Estas llorando?' murmuro Perséfone.

Nico casi salta del suelo, se levantó tan rápido la manga de su chaqueta que se dejó el ojo un poco rojo por la restregada

'¿Qué fue lo otro que dijiste?'

Perséfone se molestó por la distracción y lo repitió enérgicamente.

'deberás dejar de frecuentar a ese mago'

Una nueva tristeza apareció en su corazón, aunque solo llevaba horas de conocerlo sintió que este chico que también era siervo de un dios de la muerte podía ser su amigo, si su viejo viajara en el tiempo y lo viera hablando así seguro que no se reconocería, nunca en su vida al menos desde la muerte de Bianca se había preocupado por caerle bien a alguien, por hacer amigos, ni en ser aceptado por alguien, pero ahora…

'Eso es…' el coraje llenaba su voz, pero la mirada severa de su madrastra casi era similar a la que su padre le daba cuando ordenaba algo. '…justo lo que haré' no era lo que iba a decir, pero el coraje desapareció.

'Algo sucede en el Olimpo, los dioses están agitados y lo último que necesitamos es que frecuentes a un extranjero que no pertenece a nuestro mundo'

Nico bajo la cabeza, triste.

'Entiendo'

'Ahora despierta y vuelve acá…' Perséfone cerró los ojos en una expresión severa. '…tenemos muchas cosas que hacer'

El jardín y Perséfone desaparecieron para dar paso a un cielo azul.

'¡Nico!' Walt exclamo preocupado.

El semidiós despertó sin saber dónde estaba ni cómo llegó ahí, pero el cielo azul en lo alto y el aire fresco a orillas del Virginia se sentía de lujo luego de estar en ese paisaje frio y oscuro del pentágono que por cierto a la distancia aún se veía la columna de humo y a los cordones de seguridad rodeándolos, cientos de individuos entre policías, militares y civiles veían todo aunque el mayor peligro oculto dentro ya se hubiera ido.

Walt estaba acostado a un lado flácido como un trozo de carne.

Nico se miró y vio que las heridas que sufrió se habían esfumado, aun sentía dolor en los músculos y la sensación pesada en su espalda pero está mucho mejor que cuando entraron al pentágono, Walt tampoco lucía nada espectacular, su camiseta negra de lino con algunas rajaduras, sus vaqueros descoloridos y humeando, y su piel oscura toda sucia como si hubiera cargado un ataúd desde el pentágono hasta aquí y enterrado.

'Me alegra que despertaras, empezaba a preocuparme' rio.

Nico trato de disimular su tristeza recordando las palabras de Perséfone.

'No iba a morir tan fácil' presumió. 'Y dejarte a ti toda la gloria'

Walt sonrió desafiante de lado y señalo al frente donde había un poco de comida en dos fuentes envueltas en tela.

'Adelante, come ahora te alcanzó'

Nico lo vio raro. Aunque la promesa de comida era muy tentadora en especial con su estómago rugiendo como un monstruo.

'¿Qué te pasa?'

Walt carcajeó respirando profundo, en vez de risa Nico parecía que estaba a punto de parársele la respiración, estaba mortalmente cansado.

'No te ves bien' sugirió.

'Tú crees'

Lo miro sarcástico.

'Si, tienes razón. Es el efecto rebote de la magia… cuando la usas en demasía te deja como una brasa de carbón, a punto de hacerte cenizas'

'Y debe ser aún más cuando albergas a un dios'

Suspiro profundamente aunque más bien pareció un esfuerzo de seguir respirando.

'Ten' le paso el envase de gatorade que aún seguía dentro de su chaqueta.

'Este, no me gusta el nombre de esa cosa' confesó Walt.

'Es néctar idiota, te hará bien'

El mago dios lo recibió con desconfianza, era natural que temiera a un productor "no-egipcio", pero en cuanto lo bebió sus pupilas se dilataron como si se bebiera un café exprés cargado.

'¡Por Ra! ¿Qué es esta cosa? ¡¿Y POR QUÉ SABE TAN BIEN?!' fueron demasiadas preguntas a la vez pero su boca se movió a una velocidad alarmante. 'Anubis también está de acuerdo!' se habló así mismo.

Pronto el envase de comida fue irresistible, Nico tuvo que apresurarse en agarrar el suyo antes de que se lo robe.

'Es bebida divina, hecha en el Olimpo, funciona bien en semidioses, y cómo tú albergas a un dios…'iba contando mientras veía traumado al mago devorar su comida.

'En cuanto cayó a mi estómago fue como si Sadie me pegara un puñetazo, me devolvió a la vida'

'¿Quién es esa Sadie de la que hablas?' le pregunto al fina después de escuchar su nombre todo el dia.

Tuvo que esperar a que terminara de comer antes de responder.

'Es una maga como yo' dijo con la boca algo llena. 'Y también es mi novia'

De pronto arrugo la cara como si alguien le hubiera dado un pellizco en su nuca.

'De acuerdo' se la sobo. 'También en la novia de Anubis'

Nico pensó que necesitaría otro pellizco para despertar de su trance, ahí estaba un mago que albergaba un dios en su interior o viceversa revelándole que no era el único de su tipo y que además tenía una relación con una mortal (¿así era? Él no estaba muy seguro).

'¿Es la misma chica con se encontró con Annabeth?'

'Si'

'Creo… que esto va más allá de Ofois'

Walt asintió seriamente nervioso.

'Setne'

Nico pensó en lo que le dijo Anubis, de un mago fantasma que estaba experimentando con magia griega y egipcia, luego recordó también la advertencia de su madrastra de que algo estaba ocurriendo en el Olimpo, los dioses agitados, un extranjero…

'presiento…' dijo después de acabar su comida y ya sintiéndose mejor. '…que esto no ha acabado'

Quedaron en silencio unos cuantos minutos, solo admirando la orilla y el rio Virginia bajo el árbol en la pequeña cresta de césped roca con un muro de arbustos a sus espaldas, algunas ambulancias y vehículos de urgencia pasaban a metros de ellos sobre el puente.

'Si continua experimentando con el libro de Thot solo nos esperan desgracia a ambos' enfatizo en la palabra ambos, como si estuviera no solo preocupado de su mundo.

Nico se arrepintió de haberse doblegado a la voluntad de su madrastra, debió haber insistido, seguramente hasta compartir la información que le había dado pero por la expresión ceñuda y por qué venía de parte de Hades pensó que no la escucharía.

'¡Oh mierda, se me hizo tarde! Sadie me matara' Walt exclamó pensando en la hora. 'Si, me lo dijiste!' se dijo así mismo.

Para haber enfrentado a un dios de la muerte tan poderoso como Ofois ahora se veía tan asustado como gatito mientras recogía las fuentes y las guardaba en el aire en su casillero invisible de la Duat (algo que Nico todavía no comprendía del todo). Se preguntó si esa chica Sadie era más malvada que el dios.

'Okey, yo también debo irme'

Walt se levantó satisfecho por la comida y se paró frente a él.

'Voy a informar de esto en Brooklyn para reforzar nuestra pesquisa de Setne, pero pienso…' lo miro amistosamente. '…que vamos a necesitar ayuda extra para esto'

Las palabras de su madrastra seguían pegándole en su mente, pero Nico habló.

'Seguro' sonrió. Algo que él casi nunca lo hacía.

Walt le dio un cordial apretón de manos.

'¿Oye y que paso con esa piedrita roja?'

El mago se la mostro, entre sus dedos no parecía ser más grande que una arveja.

'Descuida, yo me haré cargo de ella' sonrió. 'Los amuletos son mi especialidad'

Nico no lo dudo viendo la gran cantidad que volvían a colgar de su cuello.

'Entonces, ¿nos veremos?' lo dijo dudando totalmente de sus palabras.

Walt sonrió confiado, seguro de que si lo harían.

'Ah y no te preocupes por Ofois' Señalo con la vista al agua.

Un portal negro transparente se dibujó en la superficie del rio, el salón del juicio apareció en la imagen como en una pantalla de plasma, un hombre azul como papa pitufo con un cetro, una túnica egipcia antigua y un tocado, frente a él y junto a la balanza Ofois estaba de rodillas en una pose de reverencia, luego se alzó con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en el rostro, ya no había odio ni el enojo que mostró hacía solo un rato.

Ahora parecía satisfecho.

'¿Qué le sucedió?'

'Osiris lo nombró nuevo recuperador de cuerpos'

Nico alzo una ceja.

'¿Y eso?'

'Se va a encargar de buscar y recuperar los cuerpos y almas de los soldados que mueren y no son reconocidos alrededor del mundo, ¿olvidas que hay muchas tumbas a los soldados desconocidos?, para que todos puedan recibir su juicio y poder ir al cielo… o al infierno'

Nico no podía creerlo, había intentado destruir al mundo hace solo unas horas y ahora lo premiaban… ¡¿Con un trabajo?!. Walt más bien parecía contento de que su amigo volviera de la Duat, porque le confesó que llevaba milenios desterrados en lo profundo de la Duat, además también ayudara en parte a sus ocupaciones ya que el dios estaba anclado al cuerpo de Walt.

Al parecer era algo que le debía agradecer a Setne.

'¿Entonces Anubis puede irse cuando quiera de ti?'

'Pues… sí' Walt admitió. 'Al menos cuando yo quiera morir'

Nico parecía confundido, pero este le explico.

'¡¿Ósea que Anubis te mantiene vivo de una maldición mortal?!'

Walt asintió no muy orgulloso de aquello.

'Mejor dejémoslo así… mientras Sadie me acepté todo estará bien'

'Okey' suspiró aunque pensando cómo sería el día en el que tenga dejar de vivir y su compañero dios.

Aunque seguramente todo dependería de esa chica.

'Ya me tengo que ir' insistió nervioso.

Nico se rio un poco pensando en el buen castigo que recibiría, un portal se abrió detrás del mago y se despidió.

'Hasta luego Nico di Angelo' se volteó. 'Sospechó que no será la última vez que luchemos juntos' dijo de espaldas.

Nico asintió, que importaba las palabras de su madrastra (quizás porque no fue su padre quien se las dijo en persona) pero con todo eso que agita el Olimpo una nueva crisis estaba a punto de desatarse en el mundo mitológico, eso lo presentía.

'Hasta entonces, Walt'

Se despidió con un gesto sobre su cabeza, y desapareció.

No se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo se quedó solo hasta que un ladrido lo despertó. La Srta. O'Leary saltó entre los arbusto y le baño la cara en baba.

'PUAJ!'

'WOOF! WOOF!'

Se la quitó de encima todavía preguntándose cómo fue que apareció en la batalla, Acaso Percy… no!. Era sencillamente imposible, hace meses que no lo veía. Pero entonces sino venía del campamento solo podía significar una cosa.

'WOOF! WOOF!'

Si su padre tuvo algo que ver en esto era una posibilidad, tal vez hasta incluso estaba en la reunión del Olimpo en ese momento viéndole y decidió enseñarle a Zeus y sus hermanos que él y su poderoso hijo podían manejar la situación, sonrió pensando en esa posibilidad. Pero conociendo a su padre, no podía ser realmente posible… (Al menos no como lo pensó)

_**¿Oh sí?**_

Sea como fuere había tenido suficiente acción ese día, después de conocer a ese chico Walt se sentía diferente, como una nueva motivación que lo impulsaba a seguir, porque si las palabras de Perséfone eran ciertas, pronto sus amigos en el campamento lo necesitarían.

Y esta vez, no iba a huir.

'Vamos chica'

Se montó en su lomo y en un viaje sombra, desaparecieron.

_**FIN.**_

* * *

**Bien después de cruzar a Leo con Zia pensé que bien podría hacerlo de nuevo, así que me puse a juntar ecuaciones y es estos dos fueron el resultado final xD.**

**Quizás se me ocurra algo a futuro pero por ahora me pongo a actualizar el cetro dorado, Demigod Network y Pregúntale al mestizo.**

**Poco a poco me van naciendo ideas para un crossover largo de Percy Jackson y Kane Chronicles, será estupendo ;)**

**Bueno, hasta entonces nos leemos. BYE!**


End file.
